


【超人水仙】五次被分裂后他们上了床，还有一次结婚了(NC-17，互攻)

by acedeadpool



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 全明星超人警告, 超人水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedeadpool/pseuds/acedeadpool
Summary: 基于全明星超人的意难平，少量添加了动画剧情相关。标题完全是核心内容，没有欺诈。在世界中心呼喊超人水仙好嗑！
Relationships: clark kent/kal-el - Relationship, superman/superman
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.1

原著-经典超人形象，漫画+动画大杂烩

警告-全明星超人

1.1

这事第一次发生的时候，魔法拆分了他的记忆，糊掉了相关自我认知，就像这心智诅咒本该做到的一样，将一个思维最具差异的两面分离对立，继而达成自我毁灭的恶毒成就——然而不幸的是，在氪星人身上的效果有点过头。

晨光中，两个只知其名的“陌生人”在床上大眼瞪小眼地震惊了一会儿，光速脱离亲密相拥的状态，各自搜寻证据试图还原事实真相。

他们不记得两个枕头是因为某人喜欢抱着东西睡觉，也忘了带来备用制服和编年史数据板时的心情。超人找到了氪星水晶八音盒与热视线刮胡镜，小记者想起了撰写对方报道时过于中立的态度和早餐时莫名瞬间烤熟的起司面包片。

如果真的只有一个脑子，两个思维肯定会实实在在地斗争起来，可现在——

一模一样的面孔大概是相知相识的契机，只有一个人的生活痕迹可以是只有一个人类的生活痕迹，本该严丝合缝的时间段拼接因人类这方的生理局限产生冲突，魔法的力量更是毫无破绽地遏止他们向正确的对象问出正确的问题。

于是，那看上去异常合理的推论由于双方的失忆和良好道德水准变得格外尴尬。

：：：

“煎蛋单面还是双面？”

“都可以。”

克拉克歪了歪头，准备了两种。培根的香味晃晃悠悠地充满厨房，他抽抽鼻子，感觉自己从没这么饿过。

这套公寓没大到给餐桌留下一席之地，克拉克端着盘子出来的时候，超人已经在茶几上摆好了牛奶面包和花生酱，此时正杵在冰箱前发呆。

“怎么了？”

“有个冰箱贴……”他的语气半是古怪半是好笑，“好像是从堡垒墙上抠下来的。”

克拉克凑过去瞧了瞧，看到了混在一堆樱桃香蕉埃菲尔铁塔里的碎裂状水晶S盾。他对这玩意儿没什么印象，不过既然超人这么说了，那大概就确实是这么来的吧。

“……我感觉问题可能比我们想象的更严重。”

超人深以为然地点点头，“我问过钢骨了，网络上没有任何关于我们两个的……流言。”

“这里面肯定藏着比你出柜更严重的秘密。”克拉克理智地分析着，“毕竟主流八卦里，露易丝的支持率已经连续三个季度低于蝙蝠侠了。”

“拜托……”对面痛苦地哀嚎了一声，“蝙蝠侠比我直得多！”

沉默凝固了一会儿。

克拉克若无其事地绕开了爆点，“……所以我觉得我们最好不要大张旗鼓地解决问题，保守秘密最好的方式就是没人看见。”

“但是我们没人了解魔法，而且唯一的线索也在昨天跟着那名女巫一起化成灰了。”

“至少现在还没有任何危险的迹象，我们可以暂时先保持观察。”

超人勉强点了点头，不过从他皱起的眉头来看，哪怕克拉克只是发呆久了一会儿，都会被算作危险的前兆。

擅长察言观色的人类转了转脑子，揪了两片面包推到他面前，“帮忙烤一下？我总感觉你用眼睛干过这个。”

氪星来客神奇地看了他一眼，但还是按熟悉的力道瞪好了面包，焦香的热气蔓延开来，克拉克摸了摸下巴，勇敢地咬了一口。

“可能我以前问过了——不过这样真的没有辐射吗？”

“没有。”对面没好气地喝掉最后一口牛奶，“如果有，我也看得见。”

随意的坐姿突然消失了，仅仅只是些微的姿态改变，一个全副武装的超人看了过来。

“超人的工作？”

“有条鲸鱼搁浅了。”

克拉克点点头，开始收拾桌子，“注意安全，早点回来。”

飘至窗边的超人回转身挑了挑眉，轻快地飞过来亲了一口他的额头。真诚又温柔的笑容绽放在脸上，他对着小记者眨眨眼，瞬间消失在湛蓝的天空里，徒留另一人呆站原地，在震惊和困惑中捂住了脑门。

：：：

他很确定，每时每刻都不浪费地拯救不是他以前一直在做的事。

诚然，任何一秒世界上都肯定有一个角落需要超人的帮助，但他同样确定自己已经足够平衡这方面的问题——国界无法阻拦他的行动，联盟遭遇的压力可能会有一点作用，而最重要的是他理解自己不可能做完所有事。

所以，当他无法陪伴克拉克，又不在瞭望塔值班，也没在伸出援手的时候，他在做什么？

北极的寒风迎面吹拂在脸上，带来清醒头脑的凉意，堡垒的平静安稳一如既往，超人检查了他收留的大小生物们，抢走机器人们的工作给它们喂食清洁和打扫，将养好伤口的北极熊母亲和她那一窝毛绒绒的崽子放归自然——她一直很乐意向偶尔郁闷的超人提供“抱抱熊”服务，不过显然，外星堡垒不是她最终的家园。

他检查了身体，AI如他所料地不能在魔法上提供任何帮助，随后他调取了克拉克·肯特的公民档案，提名普利策是寥寥几笔记录里最闪亮的一行，但他记得起克拉克敲下的铅字与背后的力量，也看到了克拉克面对天降困境的冷静、思考和勇气。

他们有一样的眼睛——可以说是一样的眼神，是选择将力量运用于探寻真相，帮助不能为自己发声的人们战斗的意志，那志同道合与联盟的伙伴们并不完全相同，不知怎的，他感觉克拉克能理解他的孤独，而当他和克拉克对视的时候，他甚至觉得自己——不再孤独了。

超人揉了揉额角，仍然无法想起自己最近到底在为什么忙碌。记忆画面的瞬间跳跃意味着大段大段的空白，本该过目不忘的脑子拒绝提供比熟悉感更多的东西。

几个实验室里的进度都有所停滞，他一张张读过所有操作台上的草稿纸和原型机里的记录——微型宇宙的第41次大爆炸启动失败了，初始参数的偏差仍然太大；反制布莱尼亚克缩小射线的计划依旧毫无进展，不过放弃的念头一秒也没在他脑子里出现过；时间台的核心设计还不够稳定，上次接收到了来自未来的信息但怎么破译都是一团乱码；基因工程室对附近一百光年所有生物的取样已经完成，只待他确认项目结束。

一张没有出现在超人记忆里的便笺引起了他的注意——“考虑合成太阳能制剂（普通人可用？）”

“为什么我想做这个……？”超人疑惑地翻了翻其余的纸页，试图想起一些碎片。那上面还写了一些他对未来乱码的猜想翻译，几个片段映入眼帘，“「肯特」？……「853450的卡尔-肯特」？”

超人眨眨眼，放下了他没什么印象的草稿。

——时间台无法脱离孤独堡垒运作，所以这是来自未来超人，也就是他的后裔的信息？这与克拉克·肯特有关的概率是多少？进一步考虑，这与普通人可用的太阳能制剂有关的概率……又是多少？

：：：

“……好的，谢谢您告诉我这些，它们很有帮助……请务必注意安全，诺斯女士……再次感谢您……”

克拉克挂掉电话，将她提供的信息誊抄在笔记本上，与之前所有被河流上游化工厂非法污水排放毒害的贫困受访者记录整理在一起。这是一家回收废旧电池和电器并提炼贵重金属及有用材料的暴利工厂，地理位置极为远离富人区。据传它的老板弗力特不光打点好了上面，还向附近的地盘老大给足了孝敬，举报者和披露者没一个有好下场，逼得下游的原住贫民和拾荒者不得不举家搬迁，以免小命不保。

他追这整个事件已经有一段时间了，佩里明示他往深处挖，报社扛得住压力：“好好干，肯特！我们是有态度的报纸！不会只写外星人入侵，更要向人们揭露真相！”

之前走正规途径采访公司没拿到太多有用的东西，现在手上的证据只能让工厂被不痛不痒地罚上一笔，要不了几周就能死灰复燃，他不知道那时候他有没有做下什么没写在纸上的决定，不过想来就算有也不会跟现在有什么不同。

所以这就是克拉克在黄昏时分靠近工厂的原因了。

他经过深思熟虑后才做的这个决定——露易丝示范过很多次非法入侵，而他记忆里也有不少自己不走寻常路的潜入（虽然有很多都不记得是怎么出来的，以及更多连怎么进去的都想不起来）。

当他在杂草丛生和摄像头无数的稀疏人造林里艰难跋涉的时候，自觉推断出了自己心底大计划的超人心事重重地飞回了两人同居的公寓。

“克拉克？”

干净整洁的公寓里一片安静，超人抬眼看了一圈，只能推测他大概是有事出去了。

忘记提醒对方不要在被魔法危害的时间里到处乱跑显然只能怪他自己，超人无奈地摇了摇头，打算等他回来后就讨论去堡垒做检查的提议。

现在瞭望塔上是闪电侠在值班，也许他可以带一些零食上去，希望他和钢骨没有又把主屏投射来打游戏……

欢快的前奏在笔记本电脑旁边响起，超人看了一眼半埋在便笺本里的手机屏幕：露易丝。

——人类，尤其是像克拉克这样办公室人类，会因为什么才不带手机出门？

而且他还注意到，屏幕上方窄窄的通知栏里，一长串未接电话的提醒。

在铃声停止以前，超人接通了来电。

“谢天谢地你终于接电话了克拉克！你那条该死的污水专题有新的麻烦了！格里莫迪听说过没？最新消息——他现在是那块地盘的老大了！你可千万别撞进新上任头头的手……”“莱恩小姐，你知道克拉克在哪里吗？”

只有一个人，或者说外星人，会用这种吐字和音调称呼露易丝。对面卡壳了两秒，随即以更加气势汹汹的语气请求超人援救她那个百分百让自己陷入了大麻烦的蠢笨同事，既没浪费时间惊呼也没忘记告知详细地址，最后以“告诉他回来后记得接受我的拷问！”为结束，干脆利落地挂掉了电话。

飞行的路上，超人困惑于两人之间的熟稔。

克拉克的心跳稳定偏快，他被捆起来关在原料仓库的隔间里，还没被处理掉的原因大概在于弗力特正在他那间土豪品味的办公/会议室里诚惶诚恐地接待莱克斯·卢瑟，后者屈尊表示他的收购对前者而言是天大的恩惠。

就连超人都忍不住停了停想先知道卢瑟罐子里卖的什么药，这里除了恶臭的污染外有什么值得身价亿计的福布斯榜大佬亲自过问？

就在他分心的那一小会儿里，一声枪响突然在超人耳边振聋发聩，面容阴狠的枪手站在克拉克面前，而时间在这一刻突然变得缓慢——

子弹旋转着，破开黏滞的空气，一寸寸逼近克拉克的额头，除此之外一切都静止于当下，笑容残忍的凶手与震惊恐惧的受害者，硝烟与火光凝固在枪口，而超人冲刺的身影如同在琥珀中挣扎的虫子。

“铿！”

尖锐的撞击声，是子弹击中钢铁之躯独有的声音，距离太近而反应时间太短，弹头擦过光洁的指缝，径直反射进了克拉克的右肩。

：：：


	2. 1.2

1.2

没有人比卢瑟更熟悉超人破空逼近和拔高远离的气爆声了，而这是头一回那个外星人没有丢给他一丝一毫的关注。那颗寸草不生的头颅朝着人间之神消失的方向久久凝望，最后终于将视线落到了漆黑的窗户玻璃里自己沟壑明显的镜影上。

皱纹生长的每一天卢瑟都记得清清楚楚——他弑过神，而神终将复活，他能一次次把它拉下神坛，而它也总会一遍遍爬回去——人该怎样与永恒搏斗，倘若永恒只需静待胜利女神的微笑？

——岁月如此无情又匆匆流逝，外星怪胎有什么资格超脱时间？

即使超人也无法回答他的问题。

：：：

“……现在我知道这不是个好主意了。”

当你只有两只手却必须同时兼顾怀里的重伤员和巨大的门钥匙时，更换安全措施看起来就很迫在眉睫了。

“晚上好，超人。有什么……”“立刻准备人类急救系统。”

机器人将摄像头转向克拉克进行扫描和识别，超人知道他的行动不会干扰它们的运作，于是直接脚不沾地地飘去了医疗室。

平稳升起的透明水槽里维生液已经满注，超人小心翼翼地除去克拉克的外装，让他和纳米机器人一同沉入水底，直到确认克拉克断掉的肋骨、被殴打的淤青和内出血以及弹伤与止血的烧灼都受到妥善照顾后才终于松了口气。

五颜六色的伤痕让他感觉很不对——克拉克不应该受伤的，这根本就是违反了某种规则……天理难容，十恶不赦，甚至……甚至就像宇宙出了什么差错一样。

但随着纳米机器人的努力工作，这道思绪就像阳光下的雪花一样，同克拉克体表的伤口一起消失得无影无踪。

超人给露易丝发了信息，又飞回港口人赃并获了正在被安排脱身的弗力特，大都会警察局早已习惯接收被钢管和锁链捆成一团的罪犯及其证据，罪证办公室最畅销的处理物就是有超人手印的金属艺术品。

鉴于卢瑟又一次在他耳朵下失去了踪迹，安宁的夜晚也不需要超人出动，有些难以静心的钢铁之子觉得应该给自己找点事情做——比如用白矮星星体打造一把普通大小的钥匙。

堡垒当然能按照指令设立先进高效的生物侦测识别安全系统，但超人一次都没想过要这么做。堡垒是他的避风港湾，一个整天忙着拯救世界的人需要一处用来思索的静室，于他而言，门与钥匙的意义更在于形式的归属感。

很快超人就不再深思为何他有这种类人行为了。他将新奥林匹斯山的星空砧搬到急救槽旁边，用配套的钳子与锤子对着数十万吨重的一小块矮星物质用力敲打，同时分神关注克拉克的愈合情况，脑子里不可避免地想起了大都会的那间公寓，一个让他感觉更像家的地方。

那儿用的甚至都不是一扇防盗门，一片黄铜色的单边锯齿金属条就可以打开，说不定连藏着青春心事的日记本锁都比它高级，超人在心里提醒自己记得随时关注公寓的安全。

——也许以前他就是这么做的，只不过现在忘记了。

简并态的物质被迫向更大的伟力屈服，星空砧稳定地提供着支撑，随着超人全神贯注地精雕细琢，一把外观与克拉克的门钥匙毫无二致的完美仿制品静静地躺在了神灵的打铁台上。

“超人，我们判断你需要这件物品。”

在AI的指示下，两名机器人打断超人的工作，搬来了拥有魔法的真相之镜——它的智能足够让它理解逻辑联系与反常行为，经过计算，在确保主人（们，待定）安全的前提下，这样的措施是可行的。

超人疑惑地转过身，扫了它们一眼。他确实给堡垒的AI和机器人设置了极高的自由度，但这种程度的主动性——

以黄金和宝石镶嵌边缘的高大落地镜里，映照着一个面容平静的超人——显而易见，那是他，而后有一种古怪的疑惑逐渐浮现，他皱起眉头注视着映像，同时以超人的集中力抵抗住了莫名走神的冲动，试图专注于思考——为什么镜中身旁的水槽里空无一人。

——这面魔法镜子只会映照出真实，而这意味着克拉克……不存在？

“……这到底怎么回事？”

蒙住记忆的魔法对抗着镜子的魔力，阻止超人思索的力量被迫动摇，无数的可能性在超级大脑中随意遨游，其中大半他在照镜子之前从没想过。

“超人？”按部就班的急救方案顺利完成，意识还停留在中弹昏迷那会儿的人类有些慌张地爬出水槽，惊醒了陷入纠结的半身。

超人歪着头看了他一会儿，没有说话，身影模糊间带来浴袍裹住克拉克坐好，又捞了条毛巾替他擦头发。

“等等……你这是怎么了？”克拉克缓了缓超高速移动后晕乎乎的脑袋，抬起头疑惑于对方满脸的欲言又止。

超人弯下身，目光再次一寸寸爬过克拉克的面庞，仿佛想借此看得更透彻——以他的视力根本不需要靠得这么近，而他在意识到这一点以后眉头皱得更紧了。

克拉克保持着镇静，任由超人宽阔的身躯挡住大部分视野和光照。对方凑得很近——太近了，克拉克甚至能看清他蓝色水晶般的虹膜上细小的纹路。他注意到这里是超人的堡垒，有块冰箱贴来的地方——之前超人帮他热视线止血的时候他就很丢脸地痛昏过去了，也不知道时间过去了多久，化工厂那边肯定什么线索都没剩了……

“看看镜子，克拉克。告诉我你看到了什么？”超人侧身让出空间，克拉克从无限发散的思维大海里回过神来，发现他挡住的是一面与堡垒画风格格不入的华丽古镜。那其中没有任何红与蓝的身影，只有一个面容平静正在给自己擦头发的青年男性——

“这是什……喔，天啊。”

镜子的魔法击碎了思维的蒙雾，空白的记忆不影响应有的联想，克拉克抬手摸了摸鼻梁——大概本来是想推眼镜——有些不知所措地看着严肃的超人。

“我们的推测也许忽视了一个更可能的前提。”

“……但是为什么会这样？”

：：：

没有什么力量能在阳光下永远困扰超人，即使那是一名女巫以全部生命为代价释放的诅咒。

扎塔娜确认了他们是被一分为二的事实，又给出了两种解决办法——用大半个月的时间把异变的魔法消磨干净，或者给予它争斗与对抗的力量，让它重新壮大回到正常的作用途径上，再以真诚的和解将之摧毁。

“我不觉得我们有多少选择的余地。”毫无实感地读着堡垒屏幕上显示的完整版个人档案，克拉克藏起一个小小的呵欠，“没有人愿意与超人为敌。”

“这是个心灵魔法，所谓的对抗多半指的是吵架之类的意见对立。”超人思索着，随手把矮星钥匙在手指间转来转去，“而且你知道的吧，你也是‘超人’来着——某种程度上，这是自夸？”

看着超人戏谑的微笑，克拉克没好气地哼了一声，“我更奇怪为什么你能接受得这么平静。你不觉得这很……令人震惊？难以置信？”

“我能说什么呢？逻辑和证据不会说谎，我也不会自欺欺人。”他歪了歪头，神情平静，语气轻松，“我们是同一个人的可信度比其他推测更高。”

“……我算是知道那个魔法是怎么切分我们的脑子了，冲动行事肯定不在我这儿……”克拉克皱着脸，感觉眼皮沉得在打架，“尤其是早上你离开的时候……”

超人的眼神飘了一下，迅速变得一本正经，“这证明我们原本就心理健康，自我认同度高——对自己有好感难道不是理所当然的事吗？”

“你就瞎吹吧——嘿，放我下来！”克拉克的昏昏欲睡被突然的腾空吓醒，超人稳稳地抱着他离开主控台，飞往卧室。

“你在这儿连路都找不到。”他的半身眉毛一挑，摆出了最不容置疑的超人表情，“照顾好你也是我对自己负责。”

克拉克夸张地摆出一副牙疼的表情以示嫌弃——虽然他根本不记得自己有没有牙疼过——随即不能自抑地打了个足以让下巴脱臼的呵欠，超人憋住笑，带着些许肩膀的抖动把人塞进了水晶环绕的浅凹圆床里，盖上了柔软的毛毯。

“我真不觉得我能在这种地方睡着……”

大概是魔法没有分给他足够的体力，最后的尾音已经含糊到没法听清，超人闷着笑了一小会儿，接着悠哉地坐在半空中欣赏他的——也是自己的——睡颜。

另一枚枕头没过多久就跑到了克拉克的怀里，他抱着枕头缩成一团，明明睡得很沉但不知怎的就滚过了整个圆坑的绝大部分区域，就像是在巡视领地——最后固定成接近一手抱在胸前的维特鲁威人姿势。

——所以这就是迷你公寓里巨人尺寸大床和两个枕头的真相了。

超人听着世界各地的声音，飞出去又飞回来好几次后，终于还是对自己老实承认——他就是觉得这样睡姿的克拉克尤其可爱，特别可爱，无论怎样都很可爱——虽然也许大概理智是在他这边，不过似乎好像那根弦已经岌岌可危了。

“……晚安，克拉克。”

——就算还原以后我们就再没什么“安”了。

：：：

“克拉克！”

“喔，嘿，露易丝……”

身材壮硕的小记者抖了抖，试图把自己缩得足够小，最好能在气势汹汹的搭档眼前原地消失不见，或者从门缝里挤回佩里的办公室。

“化工厂是怎么回事？你提前了计划？证据齐全了？”

“发生了一点意外……是我的错，我搞砸了。”

本该通过弗力特顺藤摸瓜，把黑白双色的保护网一次打掉，可这回分裂失忆一插手，最后超人也只抓到了当时瞧见的现行犯们——格里莫迪的手下和弗力特一帮子人。

佩里没说他什么，一番关心安危一番勉励，不过克拉克能感觉到老编的一点失望——毕竟他知道佩里其实已经在通讯录里找好了应对某些压力的号码。

“你没事吧？受伤了没？”露易丝用目光把人钉在原地，上下一打量，勉强放过了他，“看在超人的份上，你得赶紧找个新方向……还是说你打算放弃了？”

“那怎么可能！我还有几个……”

“最好是这样。”干练的女记者点点头，打断了他的自揭老底，眉毛一挑带了些理所当然的笑意，“毕竟我这边已经抓到了那位环保局长的尾巴，要是你掉链子的话……嗯哼。”

没给他回答和客套的时间，高跟鞋像来时一样风风火火地离开了，克拉克无奈地笑了笑，继续在自己半生半熟的笔记里和时有时无的记忆里翻找别的线索。

露易丝擅长走上层路线，斯科特·普鲁伊特和他的秘书凯莉·艾伦都是要攻陷的目标——而克拉克毫不怀疑她已经拿下了后者。

——他们怎么说的来着？露易丝·莱恩的魅力无人可挡，而她总是能得到她想要的。

：：：


	3. 1.3

1.3

“先生！……”“卢瑟先生……”“莱克斯集团此前从未涉足供水领域，如今……”“这场大张旗鼓的收购是否意味着……”

高调的新闻发布会上，此起彼伏的闪光灯和闪亮的光头交相辉映，莱克斯·卢瑟稳重自信地侃侃而谈，为眼下的一切尽在掌握中而心情愉悦。

至少此刻如此。

“……作为一名有责任感的大都会公民，我同所有市民一样，切身地关心我们的饮水问题。混乱而复杂的水源市场曾是悬挂在我们头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，威胁着我们所有人的健康和安全，不过从此以后这都是过去式了，莱克斯集团将为大都会带来全新透明化管理的高质量饮水时代，我们承诺……”

媒体坐席前排，克拉克奋笔疾书，速记符号顺畅地从笔尖流淌，逐渐占满纸张——事实上，从他对这些知识和流程记忆清楚的情况来看，他从前也没有完全依靠他过目不忘的超级记忆力干活。

他不知道他以往是不是这么工作的——发言入耳便被活跃的大脑拆解分析，对方是否言不由衷？赞扬和顿挫下隐藏着什么？刻意的微笑还是真实的皱眉？从话语里提取重心，以及对于卢瑟的专有疑问……他又有什么阴谋？

即使对莱克斯集团来说，这场进军也太过匆忙了，比起以往通常都是宣告胜利果实的发布会，这回更像是正大光明的宣战，做给本地的中小水业公司看未免太过浪费，对从属大型跨国集团的分公司又没什么意义——上一次卢瑟这么做之后没多久，星球日报就报道了正义联盟的一场艰难战斗，涉及巨大的绿色能量人打趴下一溜披风的同时摧毁市区，最后被天空圣殿射下的激光制服，再然后就是莱克斯集团关停数个部门实验室并开除“勾结外人出卖集团”的负责人若干。

尽管没有记忆，克拉克也能从字里行间想象出当时情况的惨烈，说感同身受有点奇怪，但他确信他几天前所遭受的伤痛与超人一直以来所承受的相比不值一提，而现在他们是两个个体了，克拉克认为自己有立场对此产生看法。

不过就在他想出个所以然前，裤兜里静音状态下的手机突然震动了起来，打断了他的分神——是单独设置了提醒的线人来讯，屏幕上简短地显示着“11.5pm#2”。

弗力特以“超人专线”的途径被拘留，警方可以愉快地翻案底列铁证处理他，但回收工厂的利益链条还未被完全打断，于是克拉克将目标转向了帮派这边，试图追踪他们的行动，寻找有力的证据。

：：：

深水河旧港口连年运营惨淡，连低价策略也拯救不了落后的交通与衰落的片区，刚入夜便早早赶至二号泊位的克拉克小心翼翼地安顿好自己，在湿寒的冷风中遥遥观察着毫无动静的夜间码头。

比起日夜运转终年不休的大都会新港，这里似乎确实只剩下几分搞歪门邪道的气质了。不夜城的灯火辉煌是这里的星星点点，一根电线拉住的灯泡在木杆子下投出一片昏暗的黄光，不可避免的污染遮蔽了漫天星子，永不止息的奔腾河水带来没有安宁的深夜，半圆不圆的惨白月亮孤零零地挂在空中，为河港带来些许辨路的亮度。

三辆陈旧而整洁的中号货车稳稳地停在了二号泊位的卸货处，十几号虎背熊腰的深肤色打手零零散散地从前车与后车的货箱里跳了下来，中车的副驾看起来是他们的头头，这个白人条理分明地指挥着他们各就各位，两人一组以车队为中心清查和警戒四周。

克拉克的藏身处正在其中一组的检查路径上，除了祈祷他们不要太仔细外似乎没有什么别的方法——

“这里确实是个好位置。”

如大提琴般深厚而温润的声线在耳边突然响起，近在咫尺的温暖与存在感立刻占满了这个狭小的隐蔽观察点。能容下身形宽阔如克拉克的狭缝本就难寻，再塞个同等体积的超人后简直连转身都困难。

“……！”小记者吓得差点跳起来，而超人飞快伸手捞住了旁边颤颤巍巍滚落的半截水管，无奈地对上了半身又惊又怒的控诉眼神。

“你本可以告诉我的。”超人眉头一挑，气势十足地先发制人，“我等得夜宵都凉了。”

用愧疚压迫小记者是彻底的——成效斐然，克拉克顿时眼神一错，转头看向目标，“……他们运送的是什么？”

“让我看下——噢。”超人眨了眨眼，神情凝重起来，“铅合金，消音装置，还有……唔，这不是普通的帮派走私，我先送你回去。”

克拉克从他一闪而逝的脸色里看出了不祥的预感，于是推测便脱口而出，“大都会安全指南第二条，‘当超人遭遇绿色矿石，呼叫正义联盟’。”

“……我怎么从没听说过这种指南？”

“我刚编的。”克拉克瞪着没有否认氪石的超人，在高速上升的超重感和钢铁铸就的臂膀中极力维持镇定——真理、正义与美国方式的代言人（半个）虽然被猜中了冒险行动，但行动仍然一如既往地果断。

不过这份果断似乎还是有点迟了。

夜色下，从头到尾都安安静静的中车货厢突然炸开，一团夹杂着明黄亮光的巨大黑影从里面一跃而出，目标直指半空中的超人。

“能量……！我的——！！”

它的咆哮含混又刺耳，像是一万把锯子在胸腔里钝钝地锯开肋骨，还伴随着一千台破风箱有气无力地拉扯助威，忽闪明灭的黄光顺着体表里外的血管流动，时不时映照出它可怖的面孔——饥饿但还不够虚弱的寄生魔感知到了超人体内蕴含的巨大能量，凭借无尽的渴望挣开了沉重的枷锁。

超人灵巧地闪开它徒劳的扑击，一个俯冲放下克拉克后反身一拳挥出，将下坠的怪物重新打回半空。

克拉克踉跄落地，极为自觉地就近找了个掩体猫进去，紧张地看着超人对付不会飞的寄生魔——它的能量吸收皮肤十分棘手，即使只有击打的动能也能帮它从虚弱和受伤中恢复并逐渐强大起来。

拖得越久越不利，试探过几个来回后，超人在半空中一个急停，避开寄生魔的死亡拥抱并趁机呼出一大口寒冷呼吸，潮湿的河风里银霜飞速凝结，很快就化作包裹四肢和身躯的冰块。

明黄与暗紫的怪物动作明显迟缓了很多，身上此起彼伏的闪光也暗淡了不少，超人瞅准机会，双手合拳一击扣杀，撼星的伟力砸开河底，飞溅的浪花在紧接其后的又一口寒气中瞬间动态凝固，化作奔流大河中心奇迹伫立的绝美冰雕。

这一整片地区的体感温度在短短几分钟内就从盛夏的凉爽降至深冬的刺寒，克拉克打了个冷颤，有些意外地听着货车附近传来的连声喷嚏。

看来这帮危险货物走私犯们是把超人类遭遇战自保手册背得够熟，第一时间隐蔽而迅速地集中到了交通工具附近准备战略性后退。

破冰而出的寄生魔已经同超人扭打进了河海交汇的水底，克拉克看了看手里下意识接过的那半截水管，压低身影往货车那边小心靠近。

“……该死的，简直倒霉透顶……”

“……趁他没注意赶紧走……”

“……把小件都带上……快点快点！……”

入耳的复数形式让小记者的眉头皱得更紧，而他们拿在手上用来壮胆的枪支也让他趁乱搞事的心思偃旗息鼓，止住了步伐。魔法是没将超级大脑分给人类，但这并不代表毫无理智的冲动——顺带一提，后者大约也在氪星人身上。

突然，“哐哧”一声巨响，天上砸下来一只亮得有气无力的超大号萤火虫，被寒冷榨干能量的寄生魔几乎是原路返回了囚笼，而后一阵旋风刮过，炸开的特制监牢被热视线焊回原样，贪心不足的帮派分子们也齐齐整整地躺平一地，痛呼不起。

克拉克对上了眼中红光才消一身狼狈的超人。

“你脑子里都在想些什么？！拿着根管子就去对抗一群有枪的暴徒？！拉奥啊我就不该把你扔在原地……”

——看起来还一副又气又急的样子。

“……刚才你没否认氪石。”小记者愣了一下，这才意识到突然加速完结的战斗进程是因为他的行动。

不过对面显然没意识到，他胆大包天的人类半身也有不少冲着他来的火气。

“我有办法对付……”“恐怕都跟我往枪口上撞没什么两样。”克拉克能感觉到超人说这话的底气不足，于是火从心底起，气势涨十分，“你就不能多关心自己一些吗？！”

“我有我的责任……”

“你的责任没阻止你呼叫帮手！”

“但我不能就这么把你暴露给联盟！”

“如果你信任他们那么我也可以！你的安全难道不比我们的秘密身份更重要？甚至我们都不清楚联盟是不是早就知道这些！”

“我不能冒险！这是用你的生命来做赌注！”

沉默凝固了一会儿，直到克拉克的喷嚏打破了宁静。寒暑不侵的半身绷着脸扯下披风，包住脆弱的人类以最快的速度飞回了公寓。

：：：

巴掌大的客厅里，超人正靠在窗边联络联盟处理旧港口的善后，克拉克坐在靠墙的沙发里，抱着手臂陷入沉思。

来自氪星的稀有织物乱糟糟地团在茶几上，海水的泥腥味在鼻尖萦绕不散，没有披风的超人看起来单薄了很多，缺乏阳光的照射也让脸上的擦伤和淤青迟迟未能愈合。

“魔法师的语言是有力量的，扎塔娜答应了保密，所以联盟并不知道我们现在的情况。最好是让这个问题只在你我之间解决。”

克拉克慢了半拍才意识到对方在说什么，“……我猜我也没有反对的必要。”

超人对这回答的言下之意挑起了一边眉毛，但他的人类半身却是没在这个问题上继续纠缠，“很抱歉之前对着你大吼大叫。”

“就我的标准而言，那离大吼大叫还差了不少距离。”

克拉克犹豫了一下，终于下定了决心，“……接下来我想拜托你帮我解决这个案子。我需要你。”

另一边眉毛也跟着扬了起来，超人的嘴角古怪地动了动，像是在忍住偷笑，“完全没问题。很高兴能帮上忙——事实上，我正打算说这……”

叩叩——

突如其来的玻璃敲击声打断了他们的对话，两人都被吓了一大跳，蓝大个第一时间挡在了窗户和克拉克之间，而后用不着异星的视力也能轻而易举地识别出这位半夜来客的身形。

“呃，蝙蝠侠？”克拉克从超人身后探出了半个脑袋，茫然地看着这位正联元老正大光明地演示如何非法入侵民宅。

“你最好是有个很好的理由出现在这儿。”超人满脸都写着不高兴。就算没有太多印象，他也记得这人是个优秀的侦探，总是谋定而后动，不打无准备之战。

黑夜的披风试图像流水一样淌进屋子——他失败了。公寓的窗户太小而屋子里太亮，三个高大的体格简直可以说是塞满了狭窄的空间。

“瞭望塔起降平台的监测显示，你的体重刚好是上次以及历史平均水平的一半。”蝙蝠侠就跟没感觉到此时他们格格不入的画风似的开口了，“鉴于你的……”

“你连同事体重都要监控？！”不管是不是第一次知道，克拉克都觉得有些惊恐。

“……空间站必须精确掌握进出质量。”蝙蝠侠看着闻言后抱起双臂的超人，嘴角抽了抽，“另外，起降平台本就是货运通道——只有你，才会经常‘个人’使用。”

超人清了清嗓子，“无论如何，这只是我们两个之间的事，我们自己能解决。”

“你一直在使用复数形式称呼你自己，我认为这离解决问题恐怕有点遥远。”蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地说着，将藏在披风下的拳头摊了开来，“鉴于此事的危急程度，我不得不抽空亲自去了一趟南美洲。”

一块萦绕着迷幻光彩和诡谲字符的不规则切割水晶静静地在他手中碎成了几块，超自然的力量因花费时间中和巫术而消耗殆尽，另外两人的惊愕只持续了一瞬间，就在猛然爆发的白光中与对方汹涌而来的思维混合在一起，被一股脑涌现的记忆冲击得七零八碎。

两百磅的氪星人赤裸着从地上坐起——敌人的魔法才不会管你有没有衣服蔽体——揉着脑袋好一会儿终于理顺了状况，“……呃，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

“问题解决。”蝙蝠侠点点头，仍然是一副冷静淡定的样子，不过现在的克拉克已经有能力和意识去看清他的松了一口气和情绪上扬了，“我建议你最好找荣恩聊聊。”

既属于超人又属于凡人的记忆比克拉克意识到的要多得多，他无奈地笑了笑，用超级速度整理好着装并把分裂又融合导致的所有遗留麻烦压进心底，“之后我会的……那么我送你和你的飞机回去——节省时间？”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，看在最后那个理由的份上勉为其难地同意了。

：：：


	4. 2.1

2.1

第二次遭遇这事的时候，克拉克非常不超人地爆了句粗口，氪星语的。

“……”卡尔无奈地抱着他闪过一道两道三道五颜六色的激光，在天气巫师掀起的狂暴沙尘龙卷风里好言好语地安慰了一句，“往好处想想，至少这个月的全勤奖有着落了。”

“哇，真有说服力。”干巴巴的语气里一半都是自嘲，克拉克自觉地往这个跟他一样宽阔的胸膛里挤了挤，尽量减少对方带着他闪避的难度，“下次我会听取一下那些关于公主抱的投诉的，尤其是钢铁胸肌那一部分。”

“把你乐在其中的语气收一收，说不定我会多信一点。”飞速拔高冲出风眼，后面又紧跟上了一大票模样卡通但火力凶悍的玩具战斗机，顾忌着怀里的人类体质，卡尔也没法飞出花式来甩掉尾巴，“前面有个地铁口。注意撞击。保护好自己。”

“你也一样。以及多揍几下玩具人，就当帮我报仇了。”

完全相同的两张面孔对视一眼，卡尔调整高度，克拉克护住脑袋，在飞掠过去的刹那两人骤然分开，红与蓝的人间之神违背物理定律一般瞬间折返迎向飞机，西装革履的文字工作者则以近乎危险的速度顺着地铁入口的扶梯扶手滑下，重重摔在地上。

通道里一片昏暗，只有应急指示灯勉强照出混凝土建渣撕裂的阴影。这里没有任何被困的伤员，在警报响彻瞭望塔而武力强大的英雄们迎战市区中心肆虐的巨大玩具机器人时，能力别有他用的另一些英雄们和为联盟工作的志愿者们就已经在低调而有序地疏散交战区的民众了。

并不是每场突如其来的战斗都有这么做的机会，但联盟确保他们一个都没放过——克拉克为他们感到骄傲，永远胜于他们打倒了多少恶棍。

此刻，这战场上的唯一平民呲牙咧嘴地从地上爬起来，脑子里回顾着从那漆黑且令人疼痛的爆裂激光发射到现在，到底都发生了些什么——上一秒，他推开了无法躲开的蝙蝠侠，在玩具人诡谲的笑声里承受了这发攻击，并暗自吐槽希望老友没被他推出骨折，下一秒，怪异的撕裂感遍布全身，再回过神来他就已经被熟悉的披风和结实的臂弯牢牢困在钢铁胸肌的怀里，飞速送出了战场。

明天身上大概会有些淤青，如果他们还没变回来的话。这会儿他已经认出了恶棍们有恃无恐的倚仗——乌黑幽光环绕的黑氪石似乎确实比普普通通的绿氪石更恐怖一些——但是，随便啦，不是说他已经习惯了被一分为二徒留缚鸡之力的状态，不过氪石带来的影响从来都不是永久的，他的母星伤他极深，却总留有余地。

克拉克凝神听了一会儿，外面相当平静，那些冲撞与炸裂的声音像是从五六个街区以外的地方传来，不时还有激光或热视线划破浓烟与天幕，在狭窄的视野里留下耀眼的余辉。

相信卡尔是理所当然的，就如同他相信自己，但既然他已经不可避免地开始思虑了，那随之升腾的担忧也就没被他费心按下，“……你也要保护好自己才行。”

：：：

卡尔开辟了一小块思绪关注着克拉克那边的情况，同时顶着一大波火力强行拆掉了主战机器人的左手。玩具人的电子嗓音又哭又闹，侧后方活电线带着一身噼里啪啦的电火花光速逼近，时机只是一闪身的刹那，狰狞的白色闪电冲进了机器人左侧的巨大破洞，爆炸与报废几乎同时发生，从不讲配合的恶棍们又一次互相造成了伤害。

天气巫师已经被闪电侠和绿灯侠联手放倒，神奇女侠游刃有余地将金属人和他的氪石心脏拦在了战场之外，玩具人的大机器人再次爬了起来，也许是因为活电线被困在里面的原因，它更灵活，更强大了一些——对超人而言微不可察的一些。

卡尔依次打碎了机器人的右臂和双腿，再次验证了巨大人形机器人在实际战场上的毫无意义，蝙蝠机紧急加载的特制EMP导弹间不容发地轰鸣而至，绕过超人炸进了支离破碎的玩具身躯里。活电线惨叫着被逼了出来，牢牢困在了她的专属囚服中。

他听见克拉克已经回到了公寓，正在给自己上药。拧开碘伏，撕下胶布，在清洗创口的时候小声抽气。那药箱通常是给其他人准备的——轻伤会在阳光下飞速消逝，重伤也只有堡垒或者瞭望塔能帮上点忙，医药箱在这公寓里竟然像是伪装人类的一个细节存在，用上它就更是少之又少，且状况复杂。

温斯洛艰难地从驾驶位里冒了个头，哀嚎着他们怎么又如此不幸，叫嚣着正义联盟必须为此付出代价，卡尔回过神，将他从卡住的地方拉了出来，与其他人捆在一起，送上警车。

“超人，刚才你离开了一会儿，怎么了？”

只有蝙蝠侠在飞沙走石中注意到了这个小插曲，但就算是他也没法在毫无视野的情况下获知信息——卡尔的思绪飘了一下，正要回答的时候，他的听力察觉到了背后的动静。

是那具装载着黑氪石核心的报废机器人，在经历过活电线的冲击、超人的殴打与导弹的洗礼后，动力系统终于不堪重负，想要炸成一朵蘑菇。

那一瞬间，卡尔进入了高速时间，闪电侠随即感知到了这一反应，惊讶地与卡尔对视了一眼，达成共识——他开始带着现场的人离开，而卡尔飞身扑向机器人，扛着它飞向天空——

在即将爆炸和正在爆炸的那短短一刻中，卡尔的超级脑子里闪过了许多东西，但最后他只是平静地将听力延展到公寓，在克拉克处理身上一团糟的嘟囔声中消失在一片刺目的白光里。

巨大的爆炸声随后响彻城市。

：：：

“拉奥啊……”被炸雷惊吓的克拉克缓了缓突然的心脏乱跳，目瞪口呆地望着远处那一朵升腾而起的蘑菇云，凭借经验判断出了爆炸的威力和状况，“这未免太过头了……哪怕是我也必须得躺上几天了吧……”

他足够了解自己，也知道那样的情况下自己会做出的行动，于是只能怀揣着一肚子担忧希望卡尔能少遭点罪，快点好起来回家。

鉴于他还好端端地站在这儿心急如焚又无可奈何，至少他不用担心自己半身的生命危险——黑氪石可没有提供第二条生命的能力，他们虽分犹合，同生共死。

“瞭望塔的光照比较强，但是堡垒的设备更好，而且北极现在是极昼……”克拉克不是很确定卡尔会在哪边。如果他意识清醒的话当然会依靠堡垒，但要是昏迷状态就肯定会被扛回瞭望塔，蝙蝠侠更信任自己能控制并快速处理的一切。

失眠了一晚上也没等到卡尔回来，第二天克拉克只能带着一张憔悴的熬夜脸和若干创口贴准时打卡上班。他有很多工作要做，比如把昨天的事件付诸详实文字，以及给他和露易丝合作揭露的污水违规排放专题收尾。零乱的TDL被一条一条地划掉，又一条一条地添上更多，时间如往常一样在星球日报永远嘈杂的大办公室层稳定流淌，而克拉克终于把笔一扔，放弃了强迫自己集中精力工作的努力。

“蝙蝠侠？呃，是我，我又出了点岔子……总之，卡尔他怎么样——”“超人？！该死的你在哪儿？！”

联盟备用通讯器发出的嘶吼几乎能把杂物间里的灰尘震起来，克拉克愣了一下，随即意识到了问题。

“卡尔不在你那儿？！”“你又被分成了两个？！”

几乎是同时拔高声调的疑问，克拉克头疼地捂住了眼睛。

两分钟后，怒不可遏的蝙蝠侠出现在了日报楼顶，把忧心忡忡的记者传送上了瞭望塔。

二十分钟后，联盟元老们从另一个——半个——当事人复述的峰回路转中镇定下来，略有安心。

四十分钟后，克拉克和蝙蝠侠围绕着“普通记者能不能参与一无所知的搜寻活动”这一主题针锋相对地吵了起来，除了其中一个没有像以往那样凌空浮起增强气势外，一切都别无不同——好吧，还有制服。

“哇哦。”沃利喝了一大口可乐，自言自语地感叹着，“哇。哦。我终于能真的相信他真的是蓝大个了——呃，现在不蓝，但是——没人能伪装这个，没人。”

五十二分钟后，克拉克礼貌地告别大家，气势坚定地传送去了孤独堡垒，蝙蝠侠在弥漫着的些许震惊中坐了下来，面无表情地扫视了一圈。

“无论如何，超人还活着，这是好事，蝙蝠侠。”神奇女侠温和地看着他，“我们都很高兴你是对的。”

“显然这并不能阻止一个失去能力的，莽撞自大的，乐观过头的，变成普通人的氪星脑瓜以身犯险。”蝙蝠侠磨了磨牙，“既然如此，我就不在这儿耽误时间了。”

“当时有超过十万人通过媒体的直播无人机看到了那场爆炸，网络上已经有人在组织捐款筹备葬礼了。需要现在发表任何声明吗？”火星猎人点了几下按键，将此刻网络和电视的关注重心显示在了大屏幕上。

几乎所有的媒体都用上了“超人之死”这个标题，鉴于他们现在有的只是一个还不知道能不能凭借天然联系找回自己半身的纯然人类的主席，联盟甚至没法指责这些新闻报道失实。

“超人当然还活着！”鹰女看起来恨不得立马手握锤子冲到屏幕里让他们改正标题，灯侠无奈地拍了拍她的肩膀。

“我的建议是模糊处理。五角大楼里某些西装人士一直对你们意见很大，不否认也不承认的态度目前最为有利。”

“至少我们要给超人拖延出足够的时间找回自己。”

蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠的意见一致基本等同于一锤定音，而另一边，顺利通过堡垒一系列识别认证的克拉克也闭眼压下心头所有的犹豫不定，将金黄的液体阳光一饮而尽。

——这本该是几个月后送给露易丝的生日礼物，半成品。不过令他犹豫的并非是再做或另想惊喜的旁枝末节，而是他不能确定自己现在算不算人类的生死存亡。

“……还剩24小时。”

纤毫必现、绚烂多彩的世界重新回到克拉克眼中，清晰灵活的头脑瞬间修正好了先前粗糙潦草的计划。这时间有限的超人连衣服都没换，只带了好几台检测仪器飞回战场，挨个验证可能导致卡尔失踪的假设。

：：：


	5. 2.2

2.2

卡尔是被寒冷的夜风刮醒的。

泛红的黯淡天幕上，最醒目的便是头顶巨大的碎环行星，反射着赤色辉光，近到可以看清表面缓缓移动的深浅纹路。

旁边是稍小一些的玫红星体，碎裂成了大小不等的三块，但仍艰难地聚在一起，为夜色投下微光。如果他优异的视力还在，当然可以从伤痕中瞥见足够眼熟的环形山地形，或者他幼时为雪球建起的小小坟茔——但此刻他只是疑惑于这卫星为何会招致这样的不幸。

更远处，星子的排布极为眼熟，细看却又似是而非，卡尔敲了敲耳朵里的通讯器，除了定位信号外，一片静默。

爆炸将隔壁写字楼至少三层半的顶楼一并带到了这里，它们不是钢铁之躯，但零零碎碎终归还是捡出了不少有用的东西——堆成小山的办公室零食和矿泉水，花花绿绿的抱枕和空调被，太阳能电池板和上班族代步车被暴力地组装在一起，还有大楼工具间里绝不缺席的撬棍，等等。

待在原地等待救援可以是一种选择，不过卡尔只在几块桌板的包围下睡到了天亮。

朝阳同想象中一样温暖、柔和，赤红的光芒在意料之中，旁边又一轮泛着紫色辉光的巨大天体猛然跃出了地平线，令人屏住呼吸的压迫感势不可挡。

他没有在记忆中检索到这样的星图。

耳朵里的定位信号质量稳定，方位也没变，于是他背上必需品，踩着双轮车一骑绝尘而去。

“超人呼叫正义联盟，我被传送到了其他星球，正在向信号源前进。完毕。”

除了定时向未知的对面发出石沉大海的状态通报外，卡尔没有在路途中多吐出任何话语——那看上去毫无必要，同时他也注意到他不再对沿途所见的任何景象或事物有任何感想或意见，对目的地没有忐忑，以及对遇上的各种大小意外再难有情绪上的波动。

——没有必要。

——毫无用处。

他平静地捶死被火光吸引而来的狼兽，采集生存的必需品，处理残余的尸体，如机器般精准，如机器般冷漠。

考虑到他呼吸着这里的空气至今还未窒息而死，这里的有机物手性与他的消化系统适配的概率大约也不会很低。富含水分的植物块茎酸涩夹口，对舌头来说是极大的酷刑，不过卡尔并不在乎。他翻阅着自己的记忆，从中榨取野外甚至天外生存的必要知识，确保自己能尽最大可能抵达信号源所在的位置。

——然而他已经不会去想到达以后会发生什么。

红太阳下的第九十个凌晨，争分夺秒从时间瞭望台暴力捶开屏障飞扑过来的克拉克见到的就是这样的卡尔。

：：：

“……你的胡子都打结了。”

克拉克没敢用力拥抱——他很想——但是他不能，卡尔身上到处都布满了纵横交错的伤痕，新疤盖着旧疤，粗糙包扎的地方还渗着血迹。

他的味道也乱糟糟的，像是在垃圾桶里打了滚又去沼泽发酵了几个月，但是克拉克能闻到——在那些外来的干扰之下，最深处卡尔鲜活的生命，比阳光还有实感，是令他安心的气息。

“清水有限。”卡尔安稳地待在克拉克的怀抱里，卸除了所有防备，并依据记忆中的经验抬手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好吧，其实也不算太糟。时间屏障回复安全穿行需要四个小时，而药水还剩下六小时，绰绰有余。”克拉克抬起头，不过没有松手，“这里应当是一条快要断源的时间支流，不然我没可能这么容易就过来了。”

“咳咳。”

莫名感觉自己变成多余之人的萨维奇终于忍不住打断了这感人的重逢——倒不是说他对买一送一的惊吓有什么意见，但凡事总要讲个先来后到不是？

然而他问的“超人？”刚开了个头，同时转过来面对他的两张脸就把他的下半句噎了回去——克拉克还穿着他上班那套衣服，但没戴眼镜的正面就算卡尔胡子拉碴也绝对不会让人认错。

“汪达尔·萨维奇？你还活着？”克拉克放开卡尔，半挡在他面前，狐疑地盯着不死之人。他确定这里是未来的地球，而卡尔是被玩具人通了活电线电的机器核心混着黑氪石大爆炸送来的，但要是萨维奇说他在这整件事里搞了鬼，那也不是没有可能。

“又不是说我还有的选。”萨维奇哼了一声，随即又莫名开心起来，“无论如何，我已经不是你们的敌人了——地球现在属于植物、猛兽和虫子，哦，当然，还有我。”

他踱着小碎步向外走去，念叨着他有多高兴见到活人，哪怕是数次挫败他伟大计划的超人也面目可亲极了，更别说还变成了两个收获双倍的快乐。克拉克对着卡尔耸耸肩，抬脚跟上，于是卡尔也迈步同行，保持在他的身旁。

“困扰了我好几千年的问题终于有了答案。我很确定玩具人的爆炸已经将超人送到了未来，但那之后没多久就又出现了超人的目击报告，而正义联盟也从未承认超人已死——这样一来就全都说得通了……”

“地球为什么会变成这样？”对于外面的天色，克拉克有所预料但仍然相当惊讶，萨维奇东拉西扯废话连篇，几千年的回忆又臭又长，基本毫无价值。

“噢，那是个很长的故事了，不如到我家坐坐？我好慢慢跟你们讲清楚。”萨维奇笑容满面，心底打着怂怂的算盘——先拖四个小时，等后来的这个超人药效减弱打起来没那么疼再说……

：：：

“你怎么了？我感觉你不太对劲。”

萨维奇在厨房里叮叮当当，克拉克迟疑地看着异常沉默的卡尔，终于问出了从刚才起就一直飘荡的疑问。

“体征正常，状态良好。推测是因为失去了情绪的相关能力。”卡尔坐姿端正，面朝克拉克神情专注，回答问题就像人工智能一样平铺直叙。

“嗯？”

克拉克的眼睛泛起了一层雾蒙蒙的辉光，他仔细检查着卡尔——调动联想与情感的神经网路黯淡无光，负责分泌激素的组织死气沉沉，精简而直白的新反射神经链在千篇一律的行动模式下逐渐成形，记忆的浮现方式依据作用而不是情绪被联想，巨大的改变甚至隐约有着向布莱尼亚克靠拢的趋势。

“优先解决时间有限的问题。”卡尔强调道，依然专注地看着克拉克。

“但是……”突然之间，克拉克意识到了两件事：卡尔是对的；并且尽管他几乎失去了所有可以给予的东西，但他仍然在努力将剩余的一切投注过来——完全的诚实，完全的信任，完全的关心与置于第一考虑，“……好。等我们回去后再立刻解决这个问题。”

“我相信你。”卡尔专注而淡定地看着他，就像眼里只需要他的存在并且理所当然一样。

被理应算是自己的人一直盯着，感觉有些别扭的克拉克移开了视线，随即再次注意到卡尔破损严重的装备，神情一振，“嘿我差点忘了！我给你带了备用制服！”

他从背包里抖出了以防万一带上的太阳能充能套装*，天蓝的织料上金灿灿的徽章散发着阳光满溢的温暖。出发前他已经给制服充满了太阳能，足够卡尔愈合伤势并拿回能力——也许还能顺带搞定他的情绪状态问题？

卡尔皱着眉头从卫生间里飘了出来，摇了摇头，什么也没说。这是意料之中的结果，克拉克平和地接受了，而对于卡尔还能对灵敏嗅觉下糟糕的气味有所反应，他甚至感到了一点放松和开心。

“别担心卡尔，等我们回家这些问题都能解决！”

“在那之前，我建议你们先解决让地球走上这条时间线的历史遗留问题。”萨维奇端着餐盘冒了出来，瞪着两人露出了有点牙疼的表情。

——怎么他一扭头，等着他的就升级成了超人混合双打？真当他不死之人不要面子的啊？

“你很清楚？……还是说你参与甚至主导了？”

萨维奇没理克拉克的恶意——正确——怀疑，平淡地讲述着雷·帕尔默创造的新材料和他自己在这基础上研究出来的伟大发明。

当他说到他与正义联盟的决战以及这项发明破坏太阳系重力导致地球天灾四起死伤无数时，克拉克已然怒不可遏，猛地起身挥出一拳，直接打碎了他半边颅骨。

“你怎么能……你怎么敢这么做？！”愤怒至极的记者眼中燃起危险的红光，掐住萨维奇脖子把他提上了半空，“你毁灭了整个世界……你杀害了所有人！”

掌中的骨肉自顾自地归位愈合了，萨维奇疲惫地睁开眼，“后来的这几千年，我没有哪一天不为此后悔。”

“这些话留着跟死神说去吧！”

“请动手。别给我再活过来鄙视你的机会。”

克拉克的手指逐渐捏紧，热视线的高温像择人欲噬的野兽一般蠢蠢欲动——只需要再放开一点压制，只需要再少一点点冷静……这个人……这个不死之人，他的罪行罄竹难书，死上多少次都不足为惜，现在不过是先收点利息……

卡尔的手静静地搭上了克拉克的手腕，他没有用力，但足够惊醒克拉克。

“卡尔……？”

“我认为，你并不是真的，想这么做。”思考这样的问题对卡尔来说有些困难，他顿了一下，认真地直视着克拉克，“‘我们’，不杀人。”

“……如果他还算是个人的话。”

克拉克深呼吸了一口气，唰地一下把人含怒甩飞，撞开墙壁和书架，随即被精装硬皮的大部头淹没，砸了个头破血流。他跟着飘了过去，看着满地的《生活战略：应对你自己》、《平衡自我101招》，哼了一声，落在地上。

“如果你能杀死我，我真的会很感激你——哪怕一小会儿都行。”半分钟都没过，书堆下就传来了萨维奇遗憾的声音，他甚至都不想动弹。

“你还有什么要交待的？”

克拉克已经打定主意要摧毁这条时间线了——尽管短期内来回穿梭是会严重破坏时空稳定性，对他自己的身体也是一个巨大的负担，而且过去的一切对他来说根本都还没发生，时间线也完全等得及——但他自己确实是一分一秒都不想在这儿多待了。

：：：

*太阳能充能制服出自《超级少女》v7#21，至于为什么全明星版会有——超级家族联合跨宇宙内部专用快递网络竭诚提供服务（


	6. 2.3

2.3

夕阳将大都会鳞次栉比的高楼大厦染成橘红。

克拉克悠闲地趴在星球日报顶楼的阳台栏杆上，向着遥远处望去，“ ”

卡尔平静地看着他，轻轻飘浮起来，越过楼顶护栏，离得越来越远，“ ”

一道道狰狞的裂缝在他身体表面生长着，乌黑的锋利光芒从中迸射，紧接着刺出一簇簇尖锐的黑色晶石，几乎是一瞬间就将卡尔切成碎块，彻底湮灭。

“！”克拉克扑了过去，坠落的感觉跟飞翔如此相似，但天空与城市也在眨眼间消失，黑色的晶体沉入黑色的虚空，荡起阵阵涟漪。

他抓住了虚空最后的实感，于是便被一起拖进了漩涡，犹如幕布切转，转眼他已站在一条小巷中间。

前方有柔和的光芒，他忍不住快走几步，风景豁然开朗，大都会跃入眼帘——是他曾经畅想过的盛景。

街道整洁，城市便利，热情的民众彬彬有礼，即便偶有争端也能相让和解，闲适的生活与创造性的工作，每个人的笑容都发自内心——一个人与人相互理解、共同协作，每个人都能实现自我价值的世界。

——但是。

啊，但是，他继续抬头，向极高处仰望，果然看见一尊水晶神座高居天穹，在灿烂的阳光下光彩夺目，如同神灵行在祂的国度。

他退了一步，于是背后未知的黑暗伸出爪牙将他拖走。他挣扎着，恍然看见极近的卡尔冷静崩裂，惊慌失措地喊着他们共同的另一个名字，但那场景就像损坏的视频一样支离破碎，百般错漏，来回交换着各自的色块。再眨眼间，他已躺在地上，一整座城市的废墟环绕着他，以及昏暗的黑云间流星雨一样降落的天启侵略基地。

黑暗君王踏破了地球，祂的脚下，英雄们悄无声息，尸横遍地，世上再无一个活人，除了——

除了卡尔。他一次次冲向达克赛德，面容平静，不知疲倦，再重的伤势也无法阻止他站起来，克拉克的心跳开始加快，他翻过面前的断墙，跟卡尔并肩冲向那巨岩雕刻的恶神，将超新星的爆发握在手心，两人合力挥出一拳，于是宇宙由此开始爆炸——

空间像万花筒一样错乱了，斑斓的星河被搅拌成沙冰，中子星与黑洞在苏打气泡里沉浮，碎裂的白洞雪球浇上白矮星与红巨星作为点缀，随即送到遮阳伞下的情侣圆桌上，卡尔笑意盈盈地舔着勺子，从唇间呼出细小的雪花冰晶，清凉一如战栗，紧张一如心动，酷暑的烈阳炙烤着他，煎熬着他……

“……卡尔？”

克拉克困顿地睁开双眼，从酸软到像是不属于自己的身体里拉扯出存在的实感，迟钝地接收着感官传来的信息，“……几点了？”

“六点二十。”插着吸管的马克杯凑到嘴边，“想吃点东西吗？有没有哪儿难受？”

克拉克迷迷糊糊地伸手按住脑门——冰冰凉凉的，很舒服——是卡尔的手？——天花板转得好快——他在说什么？——

“……我怎么了？”

卡尔放下杯子，把另一只手吹冷，叠在了克拉克滚烫的手背上，“昨晚从帕尔默实验室回来后你先是高烧不退，接着凌晨三点的时候我们两个同时像坏掉的电视画面一样闪烁起来，我推测可能是还原的征兆，但闪烁结束后我们仍然是分离状态。应该是因为我们的时间频率在返回现在后还没有完全调整同步……”

“？”昏昏沉沉的脑子不是很能理解长篇大论，克拉克状似听懂地点点头，闭上眼逃避旋转得他想吐的天花板——就一小会儿……马上就起……

——有点冷。

克拉克打了个寒战，意识再次浮上表面。头晕，恶心，寒冷，乏力，四肢酸痛，意识迟钝，上次他陷入这样的症状时还伴随着氪石辐射刺骨而醒人的疼痛，完全不同于现在只想沉睡的困境。

顺着被窝里冰凉的胳膊仰头望去，卡尔歪歪地靠在床头闭眼休息，平和的脸庞上每一根松懈的纹路都写满了疲惫。克拉克晕乎乎地看着他，脑子里充塞着乱七八糟的情绪，有点酸楚，又有点疼。

些微的动静惊醒了浅憩的卡尔，他眨了眨眼，顺势切换了几种视力依次扫过克拉克，点点头，又把马克杯凑到了他嘴边，“喝水。”

反应慢了不止半拍的病号乖巧无比，一杯糖盐水很快下肚，他终于足够清醒地意识到了哪里不对，“……你的手？”

卡尔淡定地抽出手臂，调回正常体温，“你需要物理降温。”好像这就能解释一切了一样。

克拉克小声嘟囔着“怪不得”“梦到冰块”之类的话，用力揉了揉脸，晃晃悠悠地起床洗漱。

再出来时卡尔已经帮他准备好了早午餐，热气腾腾的，一看就知道是热视线出品，“莱恩小姐打过电话，我按照以前的经验请了病假。我们先回堡垒做检查。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，脑子里闪过“啊我的全勤奖”“你也可以叫她露易丝的”“嘿疑问句的语调不能省略”之类的念头，临出口时却想起了另一件事，“……等等，下午的庭审！”

于是卡尔从记忆里翻出今天的日程，思考了一下，得出简单结论，“有一定危险，我代替你去。”

——是之前通过非法排污化工厂揪出来的贵重金属回收利益链案件，超人端掉了黑色头头和工厂，露易丝抓住了受贿官员没来得及处理掉的证据，这起公审案件今日开庭，克拉克·肯特将作为证人出庭。

通常他并不会过于靠近司法系统，然而由于上次短暂失忆导致的打草惊蛇，超人难以确定有没有漏网之鱼，本着除恶务尽的考虑，他选择把自己当作鱼饵，看能不能钓出些什么。

“我觉得倒也不用……”克拉克摇了摇头，看着卡尔笑了起来，“你看，正好我们分成了两个，你甚至可以在开庭前去很远的地方飞一下，加强一点他们的‘信心’！”

“但是危险并没有排除。”卡尔仍然有所迟疑，对此克拉克反而有些高兴——也许是昨晚的突发状况导致的改变，卡尔虽然依旧缺乏情绪，但明显比昨天那样的本能空壳多了些内在——主见、决断、目的、主观能动性、思考方式……难以简单概括，但确实有什么填充了他稀薄的自我。

“我相信你。”克拉克注视着卡尔，郑重得像是他在承诺，然后下一秒就狡黠地笑了起来，亲昵地戳了戳卡尔的脸，“而且啊，还有一个很大的问题——你一点都不像‘克拉克’，就算戴着眼镜走出去也会被认作是装成克拉克的超人哦。”

“这确实是个问题。”理由很充分，于是卡尔点点头，同意了克拉克的提议。

：：：

【公会频道：GRm加入了公会。】

【GRm：网游？认真的？】

【XBQX：在。时间？地点？目标？】

【GRm：[图片][图片]】

【XBQX：稍等一下。】

【XBQX：嗯哼。在这个星球（Planet）上，有的人恐怕要比其他人更难搞一些……】

【GRm：什么意思？】

【XBQX：得加钱。】

几块屏幕后面，满胳膊都是纹身的肌肉猛男扭了扭脖子，转身大吼，“Boss！有活了！”

天花板上一阵哐哐咚咚，一颗金发脑袋从地下室门口伸了出来，“你他X的又给老娘找了个什么狗X玩意儿？”

又一颗棕发脑袋冒了出来，“你他X的再接上次那种垃圾活老娘就剁了你他X的X喂韦瑟比！嘿，韦瑟比，你听到了没？”

“汪呜——！”

大白熊响亮地呸了一声，让开屏幕，“是根有名有姓的萝卜，Boss——就是园丁贼刺激，要在‘大天使’眼皮子底下干活哩！”

杀手俩姐妹几乎是同时对着屏幕上笑容腼腆的大块头记者吹了个口哨。不过拿钱办事的职业道德还是要讲的，她们最大的仁慈就是带上大口径的家伙，一枪下去半个身子都没了的那种，绝对没有一点痛苦——反正雇主都说啦，活干得越漂亮越好。

从窗户缝里伸出的瞄准镜稳稳地罩着法庭外雄伟的阶梯，长枪短炮们被警卫拦在楼下——媒体对这个案子的热情关注来得过于蹊跷，金发Bonny哼了一声，对雇主的高调点了个赞，“Quby？”

“OK。”棕发的搭档当即一脚油门冲出要道巷口，在安全气囊的保护下亲身酿成连环相撞的特大交通惨案，先手召唤并拖住蓝色的大号童子军救急——这种情况下比出膛的子弹更快又有什么用呢。

目标和他的同事挤了出来——当然不是那位英姿干练的女记者，她正被故障的咖啡机摁在报社楼下的快餐店里，避免亲疏远近影响救急权重——红发的摄影师友好地捶了目标一下，却把人推了个踉跄。Bonny唾弃了一声——居然是个中看不中用的花架子。

她盯着超人的死忠粉网站刷新，一看到最新一条的“OMGGGGGG他来了！！！”配图车祸现场照片立刻跟随瞄准扣动扳机，只待下一个瞬间爆开飞溅的残肢血肉和——

“锵！”

一只手在镜头里握成拳头，一点烟尘与火光消逝了，下一秒，蓝色织物上硕大的金底红盾成了镜头里一切，Bonny光棍地举起双手往后一退，准备说几句俏皮话拖延时间，这位大天使总是绅士而有礼貌——

她哽住了。人间之神的面孔被背后强烈的阳光掩藏，两点刺目的猩红在阴影中燃烧，空气重如千钧，仿佛天空坠落在身上，恐惧化作实体压得她喘不过气来，全身所有细胞都在尖叫着要死了要死了要死了快逃快逃快逃——

天地突然倒旋，视野晕黑一片，大地猛地撞了过来，比任何云霄飞车都更剧烈的坠落，心脏骤停，来不及眨眼又眼前一黑风声乍响——她活着回到了地面，在一片惊呼中被随手扔飞，砸倒了混在人群里正在执行Plan B的大白熊。

还没等她喘口气，Quby也被扔了过来，现场人赃并获，统统逮捕，超人抱臂悬浮空中俯视着这一切，全身上下每一个毛孔都辐射着压抑的愤怒，连素来胆大妄为的记者都被吓得不敢上前。

——不，还是有一个神经粗大到无视这沉重空气的记者的。克拉克捂着肩膀走到超人背后，人间之神就像是背后长了眼睛一样飞快地落地转身，正好听见克拉克浮夸的表演，“非常感谢你救了我的命，超人！希望这没有打扰到你正在忙的事……”

卡尔瞪着他的肩膀——还好只是躲避刺杀时摔在阶梯上的擦伤——动了动嘴又强行闭上了，直接转身飞回了车祸现场，克拉克无奈地叹了口气，开始琢磨“怎么安抚气到爆炸的自己”这种超纲大题。

：：：


	7. 2.4

2.4

“砰！”

“！”

庭审凯旋拒掉庆功宴直接赶回公寓的克拉克本来没指望在这儿逮住人，但一关门就被直接摁在门板上多多少少也有些超出他的预料，“卡尔？！”

“……你差点就死了。”他的声音像是从齿缝里挤出来一样，粗粝得生疼，视线却放得很远，仿佛还停留在先前最危急的那一秒，“如果我慢了一步——慢了一点——哪怕只有一丁点——”

“卡尔！”克拉克又喊了一遍他的名字，伸手揽住他面朝自己，“看着我，卡尔，我没事——你做到了，你救了我，我就在这儿，很安全！”

“……安全。”他重复了一遍这个单词，注视着克拉克好像他触发了某个奇特的开关，“总是侥幸，总是化险为夷，总是善恶有报皆大欢喜……当然如此，幸运永远都眷顾于你——因为你是‘超人’，‘超人无所不能’……”

“你知道事实并非如此。”那是个本质不在这里也没有讨论意义的话题，对克拉克而言远没有当下重要，“我很抱歉让你有了这样的感受，卡尔。”

“……感受。我真的有感受吗？作为‘超人’被分割出来的‘力量’？”他诚心诚意地发出提问，恐惧与愤怒燃烧的残骸上重新生长出的意志，在将熄未熄的余烬中剖析着自己和世界，“‘我’存在的意义，‘卡尔’存在的意义，意志存在的意义——实在性真的存在吗？”

“那么你‘想’怎样呢？无论你‘想’怎么样，你所疑问的一切答案都在这一刻存在。”克拉克强调了那个动词，无奈地叹了口气，“至于感受——我现在正贴在门背后呢，我感觉我很强烈地感受到了你的感受。”

卡尔退了一步，依然盯着克拉克想要一份答案，但问题是他自己都不知道要问的是什么——幸运的是，克拉克确实知道问题该怎么回答，因为那正是他应该而且早该解决的问题。

他把卡尔摁到沙发上，然后——抬腿跨坐在他腿上——一点预防人飞走，一点鼓励自己的勇气，一点破釜沉舟的决心，剩下九十七点全是冲动行事——而出于对克拉克的信任，卡尔任他动作因为——之前他们这样相处时，感觉很对。

感觉。

他咀嚼着这个单词。

——因为思考，所以存在？但是思考本身又真的存在吗？任何一个能看到世界本质的人恐怕都会提出和他一样的疑问，而他也能从记忆中获取“他”以前早已问过并找到了的答案——但那适用于他吗？

“听我说，卡尔。”就像知道他在想什么一样，克拉克认真地看着他，“尽管我们是一个人被切分出来的两面，但我，很高兴也很乐意见到你有自己的想法。‘想法’是很重要的东西，它能推动世界发展，它能让一切都有意义。你的想法跟我不一样、跟以前不一样也完全没有关系，它属于你，是你的答案。”

“但我们终究会还原成同一个人，那时这些想法又会怎样？自相矛盾？无事发生？”卡尔疑惑着，一个曾经的念头浮现在脑海——还原以后我们就再没什么“安”了。

“哦，那方面的话，我倾向还原以后让‘他’自个头疼去，毕竟‘他’才是超人嘛。”克拉克无辜地笑了笑，脑子里回想的却是昨晚最开始那个梦——夕阳西下，黄昏时分，同现在一样的时刻，而不同的是他不会让卡尔被任何东西带走毁灭，“我现在只想好好解决我们之间的问题因为——我意识到我犯了很多错，而我已经等不及要改正它们了。”

昏暗的天色掩盖不了克拉克脸颊和耳廓上逐渐蔓延的晕红，嘈杂的下班高峰也阻止不了卡尔听清他逐渐加快的怦怦心跳，他困惑地看着克拉克和他脸上的苦恼微笑——不知怎的，他的心跳也随之加快了跃动，像是要应和克拉克的节拍。

“……我很抱歉，卡尔——我很抱歉我没能把事情做好，我很抱歉没能在你恐惧的时候、愤怒的时候陪在你身边因为我本该如此；我也很抱歉我没有早点告诉你这些……我本以为凭我们之间的联系，那些话早已不言自明——但我错了，大错特错。”

“什么……怎么……？”

“而我最大的错误，是没有告诉你对我而言你有多么重要——与身为同一个人的两面无关，也不只是因为你之于我们、我之于我们，更因为你是你，是我独一无二的‘卡尔’——你明白吗？还原时我们即为一体，不分彼此，分离时你我依然相连，因为你属于我，而我也属于你……”他没敢让卡尔打断说话，因为有些勇气要是溜走了就连超人也捉不回来，“虽然一切的起因只是一个想歪了的意外，但我非常、非常高兴发生了那个意外，我们因此拥有了比身为同一个人的两面更密切的联系，而我是如此地、如此地爱你，从今往后，直到死亡带我们一同远离*……”

卡尔知道这个句式，知道它被用于一个绝对不会被误解的场合，知道有关它的无数悲欢离合，知道，知道，只是知道——而突然间，他理解了，理解了这些事物和话语，克拉克突兀的行动和神情，他剧烈的心跳和蔓延的红晕，他明亮的双眼和凑得这么近的原因——这一切都有了意义。

——但这是他可以做出的决定吗？被分离出来的力量真的可以有这样的意志吗？

“是的，是的，你可以……当然可以。”克拉克的笑容扩大了，他回答着卡尔不自觉出口的疑问自语，眼里盛满了星星，“而且，改正错误是要有实际行动的——所以闭上眼睛，卡尔，我要吻你了。”

他如此宣告道，又紧张又忍不住更加心动，也没管卡尔有没有好好闭上眼睛，歪头一口亲了下去。

：：：

——啊，果然早该这么做的。

卡尔的嘴唇很柔软，像果冻一样，也许甜味也不是错觉？他着迷地舔舐着，吮吸着，手指梳理过卡尔坚韧的发丝，抚摩他耳后的柔软皮肤，温柔地邀请卡尔与他一起缠绵。

卡尔迟疑地张开了嘴，让他们自有主见的唇舌纠缠在一起。他依然很困惑，但困惑的却是他为何也想要这个，期待着，祈盼着，如此亲密，如鱼在水，甚至想要更深切地沉醉，就好像——早该如此。

克拉克退开了——为什么？这不应该结束——卡尔睁开眼睛——什么时候闭上的？——他追了上去，急切地寻回嘴唇应有的位置，克拉克于是又低下头，热情地欢迎他，鼓励他，相互挤占对方的空间，温热的鼻息越发急促，他也越发不满足于仅止于此的接触。

“等……等等，卡尔……”在眼冒金星之前，克拉克终于成功地挣脱了窒息的沉沦，出口的微弱声音比他想像的还要沙哑，也比他想像的更像呻吟，“……让我……喘口气……”

话是这么说，但他也没有推开卡尔近在咫尺的脑袋，反而更加用力贴近，让他们额头靠着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，交换着急促的呼吸。他的眼睛半阖，深暗的蓝眸中仿佛有火焰在燃烧，卡尔知道要怎么做，也想要这么做——他亲吻克拉克的眼睛，亲吻他的额角，亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，亲吻他耳后的潮湿皮肤，像克拉克曾经做过的那样呼吸着他的味道——而且比那更多。

“闻到了？”克拉克笑了。他知道那是什么——羟色胺、降肾上腺素、睾丸素……爱欲、欢愉、邀请、激情——他一开始选择的这个姿势现在有点过于美妙了，双腿分开跨坐在卡尔腿上，敏感而直白的鼓胀隔着薄薄的织物互相蠢动着，燃烧着滚烫的错觉，些微的动作引发了双份的闷哼，克拉克不想停下来，也不想卡尔停下来——但这会不会太快了？

显然卡尔没有这个疑虑。他一路吻了回来，重新捕获呼吸，轻易驱散了克拉克脑子里多余的想法，而他们的吻也比之前的宣告蕴含了更深切的占有和侵袭，唇舌就像是被胶水粘在了一起，黏腻而情色，充满了索求。衣服什么时候不翼而飞的？不知道；后背什么时候靠上了床头？也不知道。除了让汗湿的肌肤每一寸都竭力相贴，碾磨出震颤的火花，让勃起的阴茎在湿滑的手心里相互摩擦，榨取快感外，就再没有什么值得他们注意了。

在某一个时刻，卡尔着迷地享受着手指揉弄克拉克侧腰和大腿时他压抑的呻吟与紧绷的战栗，他重复了一遍，又一遍，捏着腿根将它们分得更开，从后面抚按鼓胀的会阴，色欲地挤压着结实的臀肉，克拉克呜咽着咬住他的肩膀，手下稳定的套弄失去节奏，两根配备同样优良的阴茎交贴着莽撞戳刺，而卡尔包容了这一切，把克拉克更紧密地按在身上，抚摩他，挑逗他，让每一丝颤抖都迸射成灼人的火花，将他燃烧得越发炽热、明亮。

卡尔的手加入了进来，滚烫地包裹住克拉克律动，而这就是全部了，克拉克苦闷地摇着头，呻吟，颤抖，喘息，感受着纯然的快乐在体内炸开，升跃极致的欢愉，脑子里一片空白。他瘫软在卡尔身上，失神地舔咬着眼前的一小块肌肤，呼吸着卡尔的味道。黏湿的下体疲惫又敏感，在卡尔逐渐加快的手心里再次积攒起尖锐的快感，而这令他恐惧，恐惧又期待，他甚至不知道他能不能再承受一次——但确然超出人类极限的身体诚实地给予了反应，从疼痛中攫取了更甜美的快意，压榨出更深层的惊喜，他难耐地哀鸣着，扭动着，痉挛着，不顾一切地想要逃离，又忍不住回返沉迷，而卡尔的猛然震颤终于彻底摧垮决堤，拉扯他跌入狂暴的巨浪，在漫长的高潮里一同攀往至高的极乐。

好长一会儿时间他们只是紧密地拥抱着，呼吸急促，心跳剧烈，逐渐放任失控的快感退去，卡尔不适地动了动，扭头果然看见碎裂的墙皮和不成形状的床头靠背，皱眉嘀咕了几句，而克拉克只听清了“修理”“明天”“下次”几个词。

——啊，下次。多么珍贵而美妙的承诺。克拉克愉快地微笑起来，凑上去细密地舔吻卡尔形状优美的下颌和微启的嘴角。亲昵，交托，安抚，许诺，这一刻言语多余而亲吻刚好，卡尔一一予以回应，怀着无限温柔拥吻他的永恒。

：：：

*注：常见说法是until death do us apart，这里改的是until death do us away，毕竟死亡可分开不了他俩，死了就是一起被死亡一波带走啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：常见说法是until death do us apart，这里改的是until death do us away，毕竟死亡可分开不了他俩，死了就是一起被死亡一波带走啦
> 
> 碎碎念：  
> 本来是没有2.4的  
> 但脑洞说“不要停下来啊！(指搞黄色”  
> 于是我看了看大纲，在【2.3，道歉，告白，吻，纯盖被子睡觉并还原】这一行中间插了个【二垒】  
> 这一【二垒】就是一整章啊(棒读  
> 心满意足.jpg
> 
> 话说按我对全明星的阅读理解，最后秃子自述宇宙本质是“好像世上只有我们才值得珍惜，懂得相依相爱才是力量”这种文青话，明显是在说“看穿四大基本力有个屁用，反正都是假的，因为我们特么就是一堆角色，在剧本里按人设出演，大家都是工具人，换个剧本还要再见面，当然要相亲相爱”。毕竟嘛，“连接所有核心力场的，仅仅是一个念头”——编剧的意志；“贯穿时空的线索机关”——大纲分镜。而这可是莫里森啊(笑  
> 而且超人的设定里是有知晓自己是创作角色这一点的，所以当然啦，酥皮，“幸运永远都眷顾于你。”


	8. 3.1

3.1

超人热爱在同步轨道上欣赏地球是个众所周知的秘密。

瞭望塔巨大的观景窗前时常可以捕捉到一只比平常更好说话的知心酥皮。

当他在这里观赏地球时通常是在说“虽然我是在享受独处不过也欢迎你们找我聊天。”

而当他特地飞到外面的真空中遥望地球时——

“诶，大超怎么又在外面？我还想跟他聊聊之前看到的美食专栏呢-上回那家汉堡是真的不错-我爱芝士芝士就是力量-就是隔壁书店的猫咪有点讨厌-啊当然不是说我不喜欢猫但是-哎算了这不重要-他是不是有什么烦恼啊-话说你知道原因吗荣恩？”

红色的影子闪过瞭望塔观景窗，停了一下留了个清晰影像和一连串话语询问坐在沙发上看书的火星猎人，但他本人显然没有一直在这儿因为旁边的桌子上不断地堆起高热量食物又消失又出现，荣恩等他确实说完一整段话后才抬头认真回答不知道，于是红色的影子彻底消失了。

观景窗前的安静又持续了一会儿，绿色皮肤的读心者沉思着放下手里的小说，转头隔着金属舱壁看着外面超人的方向。

通常来说他会有意回避探究朋友内心的相关行为，但超人反常得连神经最粗大的闪电侠都注意到了，而且他最近下意识广播的背景心音也不太稳定，荣恩很担心他这位受人喜爱与尊敬的朋友是不是遇上了什么麻烦。

他穿墙飞了过去。

「嗨，荣恩。/惆怅/疑惑/两难/爱/矛盾/踌躇/思念/宁静/……」超人扭头打了个“大声”的招呼，主动控制自己独处时起伏的心绪稳定下来。

「沃利很无聊，忧心你有烦恼。/担忧/关心/」心灵链接中不需要掩饰和拐弯抹角，荣恩也没费心旁敲侧击。

「啊，抱歉让你们担心了，谢谢。/赧然/歉意/喜爱/思念/……」他不好意思地笑了笑，心音中与“爱”相关的范畴偏向了友情。

「想聊聊吗？/退让/陪伴/」

「/犹豫/坦诚/」他迟疑了一下，叹了口气，用文字工作者的简练陈述，「长话短说，/复杂/，我意外地与自己陷入了恋情。/思念/爱/眷恋/……」

荣恩接收到了一点两次分离时的整合片段，里面的背景心音是全然的信任与爱慕。

「/惊讶/思考/思考/思考/」火星人再次陷入沉思，但作为外星人他的思路确实很能与另一个外星人成为好友，「如果你希望的话，我可以帮你/你们建立联系。/提议/退让/」

超人摇了摇头，苦恼地笑了笑，「我/我们是一个思维时融合得很好。/回避/。这只是一点热恋中的小烦恼。/思念/亲昵/爱欲/回避/……」

荣恩理解并礼貌地退让，也确认了超人的思维完整协调，没有受到心灵攻击的迹象。「如果有什么我能帮忙的地方……/宽慰/祝福/」

他的思绪被寂静真空中突然爆发的“噗”声打断了。

一个戴着紫色小圆帽、外貌夸张滑稽的卡通老头用像低龄动画一样的那种特效突然出现在宇宙中，随即掐住了自己脖子夸张表示无法呼吸，又打了个响指给自己套上动画宇航员玻璃头盔，终于喘着气抹掉了头上的一大滴冷汗，开口说话，“呼——差点死掉——哎呀酥皮，你怎么又在宇宙里待着，你的城市需要你！没有你的乐子我的生活都无趣极了！”

“Mxyzptlk。”超人抱臂皱眉，切换成战备状态。

火星猎人从这个奇特的单词里接收到了「/无奈/紧惕/认真/放松/恶作剧/」的意味，同时也理解了这个名字的意思是“捣蛋鬼”，是一个超越三维世界规则的五维人。

捣蛋鬼还在真空中烦恼地来回踱步，喋喋不休，“你知不知道这九十天里我过得有多难受？啊？！没有世界末日，没有艰苦战斗，没有生离死别，没有震撼人心，全是无聊的日常，日常，日常！现在流行的是快节奏的商业化爆米花你明白吗大超！要跌宕起伏目不暇接！要引人入胜动人心弦！要轮番战斗大秀特效！这可是拯救你销量的肺腑之言！”

“哦，真不巧，我倒是很满意我最近的平静生活。”超人用了一点点做作的语气，活像是话剧在对台词，同时在心灵连接里说：「帮个忙，荣恩。在他脑子里倒着拼出他的名字，K-L-T-P-Z-Y-X-M——」

“叮铃铃铃铃！”捣蛋鬼头上冒出了一个震响的警铃，他气愤地伸手一指火星猎人，像侦探动画指控犯人一样定住了荣恩，痛心疾首地捶胸顿足，“作弊！作弊！蓝大个你太堕落了！规则不是这么玩的！我的游戏里不欢迎他！”

又是“噗”的一声，火星猎人被变成了一块井盖那么大的奥利奥饼干在真空中翻滚，超人赶紧伸手接住，怒视着五维人，“把他变回来，捣蛋鬼，否则你以后都别想我再陪你玩。”

然而无定形的火星人在超人臂弯里自行变回了原本的样子，他皱着眉头开始入侵捣蛋鬼的心灵，五维人的脑袋上方动态地出现了几个想法气泡，里面零零碎碎地闪过了许多火星猎人的设定语句。

“读心？操控思维？——K——嘿停下！——火星人？无限变形？——L——穿越物质？还有跟你一样的力大无穷和热视线和飞行和外星遗民属性？——T——不不不，这太IMBA了！作弊，作弊！——P——”捣蛋鬼气急败坏地挥开这些思维气泡，急急忙忙地从小书包里翻出一堆光盘漫画和卷轴，快速阅览一通后终于摊开一根长长的卷轴开始在宇宙里现场改写，“这回居然是小说？——Z——天啊酥皮你的商业化道路已经堕落到这种地步了吗？——Y——我都快要替你哭泣了！——X——”

他大笔一挥，涂掉了从“诶，大超怎么又在外面？”开始的大把段落，只留下了其中一截，于是卷轴上的文字变成了：

【而当他特地飞到外面的真空中遥望地球时——】

【一个戴着紫色小圆帽、外貌夸张滑稽的卡通小老头用像低龄动画一样的那种特效突然出现在宇宙中，随即掐住了自己脖子夸张表示无法呼吸，又打了个响指给自己套上动画宇航员玻璃头盔，终于喘着气抹掉了头上的一大滴冷汗，开口说话，“呼——差点死掉——哎呀酥皮，你怎么又在宇宙里待着，你的城市需要你！没有你的乐子我的生活都无趣极了！”】

【“Mxyzptlk。”超人抱臂皱眉，切换成战备状态。】

“Mxyzptlk。”超人抱臂皱眉，切换成战备状态。

戴着紫色小圆帽的滑稽老头怡然自得地收起纸笔，理了理衣着，傲慢地竖起食指开始发言，“感谢我吧，帮你精修剧情，删减了多余的角色，以免分散读者对你的关心——顺带一提，我非常欣赏这个作者对破折号的使用，很好地衬托出了你期待我出现的迫切心情和我在你剧情中出现时的重要转折。”

“如果你胆敢伤害——”“不不不，我说了，精简角色，懂吗？只有你和我……”捣蛋鬼在半空中按下了一个禁言按钮，啪的一声打了个响指，两人出现在星球日报楼顶，“以及大都会！——你的地盘，你的系列角色！”

他继续在半空中来回踱步，抱怨着他为超人的销量操碎了多少心，这九十天里没日没夜地苦思冥想，终于做出了一套方案，“你的故事太耳熟能详，太模式化，太容易猜到结局了——危难发生，超人赶来，反派倒地，Happy Ending，句号。而你要是没有做到HE，天啊，人们根本不会当这故事写完了！超人永远能化险为夷，永远都善恶有报皆大欢喜，消费者根本不接受任何理由的无能为力因为——超人无所不能。”

他说最后一句话时压低了声音，营造出凝重的气氛，“所以我想到了一个办法，一个精妙绝伦的办法，一个破解无所不能诅咒的伟大设想！不是伪造，没有假扮，千真万确，毫不作假——捣蛋鬼隆重献上——两个正版超人的对抗大作战！”

禁言解除了，超人眨了眨眼，“哎呀。”

“噗”的一声，三原色不见了，原地出现了制服主色调一黑一白的两个超人，他俩对视了一眼，白色系的那个超人咧嘴一笑，张扬肆意，“拯救世界的最好途径就是带领世界前进，人们渴望指引者的领导。”

黑色系超人蹙眉，看尽沧桑，“人类有自己的意志，超人的过多干涉只会扰乱他们的步伐，只要默默帮忙就好。”

捣蛋鬼面对视角鞠了一躬，伸手示意咏叹着，“看啊，就是这般，独一无二的超人被一分为二——他们依然热爱地球，热爱人类，唯独只有思维相反，不能妥协。我向你们打包票他们都是真真确确的超人，‘无所不能’，只不过——永远没法合力干成一件事。”

“是吗？那你要跟我们打这个赌吗捣蛋鬼？如果你输了就自己离开？”

“别扯上我行吗？要赌也是我自己来。你输了就自己滚回第五维度去，捣蛋鬼。”

“你太自大了，这么多年来因此吃的苦头还不够多吗？”

“难道这么多年来我们是靠谨小慎微渡过难关的？”

捣蛋鬼耸了耸肩，夸张地对着两人一边指指点点一边摇头撇嘴，好像在说“看吧，就他们这样，能合作我就把名字倒过来写”。

来回损了几句后，白色系那个超人——他决定按喜好自称卡尔——挑衅地瞪了对面一眼，倏地升空飞走，黑色系的超人——他认可自己是克拉克——赶紧追上。顿时天空中只剩一白一黑两条尾迹，捣蛋鬼抱着爆米花大喊了一声“等等我”，随即也打了个响指消失了。

：：：


	9. 3.2

3.2

卡尔飞得很快，但克拉克死死地追上了他，两条尾迹掠过城市、荒野、大海、冻土、冰川——直接冲进了孤独堡垒。

——武器陈列室？不，不是。实验室？也不对。小天狗？嘿它还是个孩子别……好吧绕过去了。

卡尔似乎也在犹豫，狂飙了几圈后克拉克几乎只差他一个身位——终于他选好了目标，拐角直接冲了进去——克拉克紧跟着进去了才注意到卡尔面朝他停在中间赶紧刹车结果还是跟卡尔撞成一团然后——

“啪嗒——哐哧”几声响起，红太阳灯功率全开，坚固程度在宇宙中也数一数二的稀有合金墙板合围落下，把两人毫不留情地锁死在了这个房间中。

“紧急状况6。”卡尔靠在墙上，对着面前表情震惊的克拉克咧嘴一笑，“‘两个氪星人进去，只有一个能醒着出来’，一开始就是这么设计的，没错吧？”

“说是这么说，难道你想就靠这个跟我决一胜负？”克拉克莫名其妙地瞪着他，搞不懂他到底是想打架还是另有所图。

刚才撞上的时候卡尔伸手接了他一把，所以现在克拉克差不多算是完全被搂在他怀里，近在手边的结实屁股没道理不顺手捏上去，于是卡尔也就这么干了，“让我想想我们之前是怎么‘想’的——‘啊，果然早该这么做的’、‘下次要好好准备’……”

听着卡尔慢条斯理的引述，克拉克觉得有点口渴又有些发软，他故作强硬地扒开卡尔的双手摁在他脑袋两边，清了清嗓子问他：“这就是你说的‘好好准备’？”

“机不可失啊，不冒点险可不行。”卡尔舔了舔嘴唇，笑得狡黠，“虽然之前并不确定不过——你还要浪费多少时间？”

至少在这一点上他们很能达成共识——时间宝贵，克拉克毫不迟疑地倾身恶狠狠地吻了下去，而卡尔也挣脱桎梏，更加凶猛地啃了回来。

这可真是场阵线胶着、难分难解的艰苦战斗啊，在把舌头伸到对方喉咙之前谁也不肯罢休，为了获胜无所不用其极，无论是扯开制服直触敏感腰线的弱点攻击还是紧压狠揉誓要将对方揉进自己身体的正面突进，双方都绝不退让一分一毫。

无需呼吸的能力逐渐消失了，卡尔翻了个身，带着强势的侵略性把克拉克钉在墙上，热切地在每一个制服无法遮住的地方宣誓主权，而克拉克怀着极大的宽容紧拥住卡尔，回报着并容许了他的一切因为理所当然连卡尔本人也完全属于他。

在这没有输家的狂热战斗中，在这宽大披风笼罩的隐秘空间下，在这近在咫尺的亲密距离里，呼吸声混着心跳声，夹杂着衣物窸窣与喘息呻吟，共同奏响着他们之间永不落幕的合拍战曲。

“啊——！我的眼睛！我的眼睛！！”终于出现的捣蛋鬼被迫撞见了这一幕，惨叫一声捂眼往后跪倒在地上，万分痛苦——然而吻得忘我的两人压根没空理他。

他气到爆炸，狂躁地在门边一阵敲敲打打，用第五维度的力量生造了一个开关后猛然按下，于是红太阳灯被切换成黄太阳灯，合金墙板原路返回，暧昧红光下的监牢又恢复成了原本水晶闪耀的——性冷淡的——普通房间。

“愿赌服输吧，捣蛋鬼，很明显我们俩之间确实有一件事可以而且非得合力才能干成。”卡尔不耐烦地瞪着五维人，不怀好意地强调着最后那个词。

“虽然其他共同意向还有待商榷不过这件事你确实打扰到我们了，捣蛋鬼。”理了理制服，克拉克抱臂叹气，一脸困扰。

“想都别想！没门！我不同意！这不算数！”捣蛋鬼暴跳如雷，拉出一块黑板恶狠狠地敲了敲，上面出现了几版分级制度的粉笔字样，“超人必须是全年龄向！最多因为暴力被划分到13岁以下家长陪同观看！你们怎么可以——怎么敢——怎么能——”

“搞到一起？”卡尔好心地补充了捣蛋鬼气得哆嗦的结巴，结果挨了克拉克一肘子，“注意语言。准确地说是‘陷入爱河’。”

“恶——！”五维人窒息地尖叫着，就像看到父母同时在卧室里外遇的小孩一样抓狂，“这不对劲！到底哪儿出错了？！你们的普世精神呢？真理、正义与美国方式体现在哪里？！你们这根本不是卖腐的擦边球！”

看他样子再刺激下去说不定真的会爆炸，克拉克清了清嗓子，试图解决问题，“卡尔和我只是在实现理念的途径上有冲突，在其他无关理念的地方达成共识肯定没问题——比如一起吃饭。”

卡尔莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“我们是黄太阳下的氪星人，我们根本不需要吃饭。”

“连妈做的苹果派也不吃？！”克拉克震惊地望着他，仿佛他敢说一个“不”字就要当场打假。

卡尔犹豫了一下，“我可以都带给你吃。反正谁吃都一样。”

捣蛋鬼停止了哭天抢地，竖起耳朵高度关注着这边的对话发展，自得其乐的坏笑逐渐回到了他的脸上。

“严格说来获胜的条件已经在规则里了，我们有相同的目标，即使方法不同，但都是超人的努力，这难道不算合力协作？”

克拉克苦恼地摇了摇头，按住胸口的标志，“也许人类并不需要‘超人’。氪星已经毁灭，我们被地球哺育长大，帮助人类的方式有很多种，成为‘超人’可能并不是最好的选择。”

现在轮到卡尔震惊地看着他了，而旁边捣蛋鬼已经快要笑到打滚。

“……算了，简单点，至少我们都要晒太阳，那么一起晒太阳总能算数了吧？”

“容我提醒一下，各晒各的太阳可算不上合作。”捣蛋鬼抹了抹笑出的泪花，对事态的走向变化非常满意，他听着两人继续争论，从救援的方针到对敌的策略，从写作的思路到记者的生涯，从未来的取舍到人生的安排……话题一路变更，还真没哪一个点能对上频道或者合作。

捣蛋鬼已经迫不及待见到两人因此决裂感情破碎了，他兴奋地抱着爆米花推波助澜火上浇油，眼看着两人火药味越来越浓，距离越来越近，举起手臂似乎马上就要握拳挥出大打出手——

啵叽一声，两人又亲到了一块——是那种“啊就算他吵架生气的样子也那么可爱不行我一定要吻他”的旁若无人。

捣蛋鬼顿时凝固了，希望就在眼前却被残忍地打碎落入绝望的深渊，他怒极反笑，一挥手将场景转换到大都会上空，面容扭曲地投下一枚巨大的多面骰，张狂尖叫：“我受够了你们了！超人，两个超人！面对你们的末日吧！”

那骰子的每一个面上都闪烁着一个面目狰狞的怪物身影，残忍、暴虐，随着骰子的翻滚不断凭空凝现，坠落在地仰天咆哮——是毁灭日，来自数个平行宇宙的毁灭日，们。

两人飞速扑了下去。

“超人呼叫正义联盟——”合掌碾碎还在蹦跶的骰子，“大都会市中心零级警戒——”将最新出现还没有防备的一个直接砸飞出大气层，“瞭望塔主炮开始充能，授权代号：超人——”

“堡垒，通知联盟进行紧急救援和大规模疏散——”抗住第一头的攻击救下旁边的一家四口，“激活所有机器人——”在近乎时间静止的空间中竭力带走每一个岌岌可危的生命，“准备幻影地带投影仪远程发射——”

几秒钟后，三道红色的闪电飞奔而来——巴里、沃利和巴特——三位神速跑者立刻接手救援任务，克拉克专心迎战第一头毁灭日。

又十几秒后，卡拉和康纳先后飞来，合力拦下了第二头毁灭日的狂暴肆虐。

泽塔传送的光柱之后不断闪现，戴安娜、荣恩、沙耶拉、约翰和凯尔，合作紧密分工明确，紧张有序地进行着高效救援，间或全力抵抗住第三头毁灭日的一两下攻击。

它们身上散发的致命辐射已经将这明日之城的心脏化作人间地狱，几乎没有人类能够在这个范围里生存下来，随着时间的流逝，伤势严重的英雄们陆续退远，但仍然还有更多的人手——红色龙卷风、蓝甲虫、伸缩人、逐星女、钢骨、堡垒机器人大军……加入进来，继续清空战场。

晴空闪电炸响，金红的明亮光辉与尘烟一同弥散，沙赞放空魔法，全力抵销了毁灭日们聚集的部分能量场，而后合身飞扑，撞开第三头毁灭日并倾力阻拦，救下无力躲闪的鹰女。

翼展如蝠的漆黑战机尖啸而至，倾泻弹舱，身着沉重战甲的蝙蝠侠一跃而下，与神奇女侠和火星猎人一起拖住了第四头。

卡尔踉跄地甩开不再动弹的第六头毁灭日，擦掉脸上的鲜血，来不及喘口气立刻迎上不远处的第五头，约翰咬牙放出绿光拖开旁边生命垂危的莱克斯·卢瑟与钢人，自己也被全身多处骨折的凯尔具现化出的担架抬走。

卢瑟忽略掉战甲弹出的所有重伤警告，喘着恶气黑进蝙蝠侠的通讯，没有废话，“你们的天空圣剑还要多久？”

“二十四秒——我已经改动了你聚能折射阵列的扭转方向，你直接授权开启。”蝙蝠侠的情况也没有好到哪儿去，他咽下一口鲜血，转接了火星猎人，“主炮倒计时，钉住目标，撤离神奇女侠——九、八、七……”

荣恩变化成打桩钉和粗绳的结合体，忍受着强烈的痛苦死死环抱并拉扯住毁灭日，大都会数十栋大楼楼顶上新装的水罐翻移着展开变形，卢瑟以自来水公司为掩护打造的“瞭望塔主炮反射盾”将头顶射下的高能激光再次聚焦，精准地笼罩了火星猎人束缚着的毁灭日——他在最后一刻进入了无相状态。

康纳榨干TTK的潜力将毁灭日摁在卡拉手下，少女怒喝着，挥出一拳又一拳的重击，即使满手鲜血也不曾有丝毫退缩，太阳正向着地平线落下，所有人都心知肚明——时间紧迫。

无可匹敌的生物兵器终于倒下了，卡拉也如同被抽干了所有力量一般跪倒在地，蜷缩着吐出血块和内脏的碎片，被头痛欲裂的康纳歪歪扭扭地扶住撤离。

黑色的制服被双方的鲜血浸得颜色更深，克拉克从残躯中抽出拳头，于是鲜血混杂着零碎骨肉滴落，将残破的地面腐蚀出更多的坑洼，他咬牙跃出最后重击出的深坑，抬眼一扫冲向了沙赞。

那孩子此时正在毁灭日狂暴的攻势下节节败退，如果不是神奇女侠在旁勉强帮忙抵挡一二，他失去意识只是时间问题——而他的魔法是此时战场上还能让氪星人之外的英雄们协助和发力的关键。克拉克聚集起最后的飞行与速度，将终于准备好了的幻影地带远程投影大门开在了他即将把毁灭日撞去的方向。

光线索利斯与火风暴谨慎地保持着距离，压榨着自己的能力创造出黄太阳光投射在卡尔身上，而这里也是在场的最后一头毁灭日了，白色的超人呼吸粗粝，意识近乎涣散，除了撑住攻击并挥出同样的重击外什么都无法思考。

克拉克蹒跚地爬了起来，紧盯着卡尔的战斗呼吸了一下、两下、三下，而后奋力起飞，不同于短时间内只有一击之力的主炮，幻影地带大门可以频繁开启，而那个时间凝滞的虚无空间中，即使是毁灭日也无法变强，更无法逃脱——“卡尔！”

他甚至无法确定自己是不是有喊出这一声，但卡尔似乎奇迹般地听见了，这一头毁灭日比沙赞手下那头剩余了更多的体力和能量，卡尔没法脱身与克拉克交接冲击——取而代之地，他微调了一点方向，承受住劣势扩大的代价为克拉克让出空间与方向，那默契恰到好处，下一秒两人便合力将毁灭日送进了永恒的牢笼。

：：：


	10. 3.3

3.3

夕阳的最后一抹余晖就在这时消失在了大都会鳞次栉比的高楼缝隙间，夜幕缓缓降临。

克拉克跪倒在破碎的地面上，黏稠的暗红很快就浸湿了身下的一片，暗色逐渐扩大，在他旁边，卡尔擦掉半脸的鲜血，捂着肋骨勉力站直，冷恶地注视着捣蛋鬼挥舞着长长的纸卷晃晃悠悠地从半空落下，手上的笔龙飞凤舞，一刻也没停歇。

卷轴翻折过来的前半截反重力地飘荡着，前文被涂改得密密麻麻，优异的氪星视力只扫了一眼就从倒转的文字里看到了自有意志的行文对捣蛋鬼不懈的反抗——“两人飞速扑了下去”后面，“两束热视线一同毁灭了骰子和未成形的虚影”被涂改了；“那骰子的每一个面上都闪烁着”后面，“某个平行世界里两个超人亲密地”被划掉了；“捣蛋鬼顿时凝固了”后面，“他恼怒地大叫了一声鬼蛋”被抹得乱七八糟……

“啪啪啪啪啪！”捣蛋鬼得意洋洋地挥舞着钢笔，摇头晃脑咧嘴而笑，“漂亮，打得太漂亮了！战斗流畅，安排缜密，势均力敌，险胜收场，有跌宕起伏目不暇接，有引人入胜动人心弦，更有轮番战斗大秀特效——完善的商业化要素，典型的‘化险为夷’、‘皆大欢喜’……”

“你忘了‘善恶有报’。”卡尔收回视线，他雪白的制服和披风早已被红紫灰褐的鲜血与尘土染得斑驳，大大小小的伤口狰狞地暴露出血肉，模样狼狈然而完全无损他择人而噬的凶狠气势，克拉克缓了口气，硬撑着站到了卡尔身侧，剩下的仍有些许余力的伙伴们谨慎地围成稀稀落落的圆，警惕地戒备着这个看似疯疯癫癫的滑稽小老头。

——不，有一个人不在。荣恩悄无声息地从地下冒了出来，双手迅捷而精准地摁住了捣蛋鬼的脑袋，而他还在喋喋不休——

“……哦没错，像我这样推动剧情发展的好角色当然应该——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

火星人以表情上完全看不出来的蛮横和粗暴搅弄着他的脑子，纯粹而扭曲的痛苦毫无保留地被释放出来——他通常非常、非常不愿意做出这样的事，但此刻他的愤怒对于支撑他的意志如此行动来说简直太多、太足够了。

联盟之于荣恩的意义比绝大多数英雄更密切——失去一切后的艰难重建，他的精神长久地与他视之为新家庭成员的英雄们联系在一起，而当他们受创、痛苦、生命垂危，精神里无意识的呼喊就像一声声重锤敲打在火星人的心灵上，敦促他行动。

以思维作为力量在这个世界肆意妄为的五维人天然被火星人全面克制，荣恩很快就搞明白了问题和症结所在，不过就在他要迫使捣蛋鬼离开这个世界时，卡尔却阻止了他。

——就像荣恩极为不愿用自己的能力扭曲他人一样，超人也对操控旁人的命运敬谢不敏（拉奥在上，无论是不是有一张许愿纸在他手里他都有能力将世界玩弄于鼓掌之间），但现在手握纸笔的是更为激进的卡尔，而克拉克——克拉克环视四周，艰难地呼吸了一下，对卡尔说：“写。”

于是字迹迫不及待地跃上纸面——

捣蛋鬼打了个响指，随即一切都复原了，没有伤亡，没有损失，整座城市就像毁灭日从未出现过一样运转着，熙熙攘攘，和之前没有什么不同。

历史以另一种方式被涂抹修改，无人来过，无事发生，唯有两名当事氪星人记得这一切。游戏规则已被满足，捣蛋鬼不情不愿地吐出单词，来不及再说什么就连同卷轴一起噗的一声消失在了这个世界上。

：：：

“……”

“……”

几分钟后，卡尔和克拉克在之前的楼顶面面相觑。

“……我完全忘了这事。”负责动笔的那一只干巴巴地说着，顿了一下，随即不知怎的就理直气壮了起来，“但要说现状的话，我很满意。”

克拉克缓缓挑起一边眉毛，瞪着卡尔然而很快就败下阵来，“我不会说我跟你有不同意见……但你确实知道这意味着我们要保持这种状态整整90天吧。”

“听起来……很棒。”卡尔笑了起来，装作随意地飘近了些，“有什么问题吗？”

“不是什么大问题……”克拉克歪了歪头，在卡尔反应过来之前以迅雷之势伸手掐住他脸颊往两边一拉，同样笑出了一口白牙，“只不过是你得和我一块回家一趟。”

——是的没错，克拉克跟亲爱的玛莎告状卡尔不好好吃饭了。

“你这是对你自己惨无人道的背叛。绝对的背叛。你的良心在哀嚎你听到了没……”

“哦，你说真的？那行……妈——卡尔他——”

“嘿！”“怎么了，克拉克？”

“——他让我问你真的不需要我们帮忙吗——？”

卡尔瞪着他，头一回深深地感到自己毫无胜算——又不是说他能跟妈抱怨克拉克不想当超人，玛莎只会120%地赞成克拉克低调的选择。

“行了，孩子们——你俩一回来就做完了家里所有的家务和农活，总得给我留点事干吧。”

玛莎又好气又好笑地摇了摇头，拧干抹布挂好，戴上手套打开烤箱，在立刻充盈满屋的清甜香气里把两份酥皮金黄火候正好的苹果派端上了餐桌。

所谓捡到并养大了外星婴儿后就是会发生奇妙的事，那也包括他会在某天被这个操蛋的世界一分为二，从独生子变成双胞胎，像重返青春期一样在餐桌底下你戳我一下我戳你一下——倒不是说玛莎没考虑过这一点，要是乔纳森还在的话，他准会又开始嘀咕玛莎在克拉克小时候要求他反复背诵的“如果克拉克突然长成了一只触手寄居蟹”的应急预案……唉，乔纳森……

两只大手一左一右地握住了她的拳头和手腕，两双一模一样关切的眼睛同时望着她，“妈——”

“好了，现在开饭。”玛莎敲了敲桌子，用“我倒要看看谁敢挑食”的眼神扫过两人，卡尔心虚地低下了头。

“这份文书工作归你了，‘克拉克’。”他用只有两个人听得到的频率嘀咕着，“有关时空变动的格式化总结，原话，‘别把任务报告写得跟科幻小说一样’。”

涉及高维度时空历史blahblah因素的危机，事后总是很难搞，毕竟你不能突然随随便便交给联盟一篇小说并指着它说“我刚刚拯救了整个时空”，就连金色先锋都不会这么干呢……大概。

“本来就没指望你写呢——放轻松，你快把叉子咬断了。”克拉克有些好笑地看着他一脸严肃地咀嚼、吞咽，活像是在完成任务，心底有那么一丝丝强加于人的愧疚闪过。

——但随后他就看到卡尔眼珠子一转，舔了舔嘴唇：『你知道，如果非得吃点什么的话，我宁肯来口氪星蛋白质。』

“！”克拉克差点被吓得一脚踹过去，全靠超人的自制力保持住了冷静——他们仍然用的是人耳范围外的频率和音量，而且卡尔说的是氪星语——拉奥啊，他用的那种条件时态表示这事极有可能发生而不只是假设，语气的屈折变化暗示了句子要偏差理解，量词适用液态，氪星是某个特指个体，术语词也用了一个生僻的有流体含义的版本——

『我保证我会极为乐意地好好品尝，舔得干干净净，一滴也不浪费，而且全数与你分享，如果你允许的话。』

卡尔垂下眼，严肃规整的机械化进食慢了下来，他用了同行会且同血缘的两人间最亲密的遣词，拉长的元音充满了坦诚和谦卑，且因将自己划归为单一从属的地位而极尽亲昵。

『我期待你立即兑现这个承诺。』从僵硬中摆脱了那一串滑下脊椎的并不全然关乎情欲的战栗，克拉克清了清嗓子，低哑地回应着，同时包含允许和命令的句式，颤抖的咬字泄露出的情绪比他以为的更多，『而我也同样乐意如此回报于你，或更甚于此。』

接下来的晚餐/夜宵时间里，两人就再没开口交流些什么了，事实上他们本来就不需要那么多语言。推开椅子，起身，收拾盘子和餐具，一起洗碗，伸手，递出，接过，无言的分工，不经意间最轻微的触碰也像火焰在皮肤上灼烧，但他们保持了惊人的平静，除了节拍紧密相合的心跳声外没有丝毫泄露。

：：：

砰咚——

砰咚——

浴室里，水雾弥漫，克拉克把卡尔摁在墙上用力地亲吻着，从下颌到耳后再到颈侧，在光洁的皮肤上留下短暂的红痕，仿佛玫瑰在雪地里绽放。

他不必克制。

卡尔仰起头，靠在光滑的瓷砖上轻微地喘气，像是角力一般将克拉克紧紧压向自己，呼吸着熟悉的气息，任由欲望驱动身体一寸一寸地相互碾磨，放纵手指陷入紧实的背脊，渴求每一段随着动作起伏的曲线。

嘘，安静。

没人这么说出口，但两人不约而同地达成了默契。

每一次摸索，每一下触碰，都能在两人间激起一阵阵不稳的战栗，足以摧毁星辰的伟力沉默着，安静地被禁锢在两具身体间狭小的距离里。

世界在他们之外。

游移到尾椎与臀缝交界处时，卡尔曲起手指，用力按压着碾过尾椎两边的皮肤，异样的触电感瞬间飞掠，克拉克闷哼了一声，膝盖一软趴在了他身上。

没什么威力地回瞪了一眼，他顺势啃住面前饱满的胸肌，在卡尔的注视下伸舌一卷，含住那粒硬挺在齿舌间舔弄。

这本不该有什么特别的感觉的，但是——

卡尔喘了口气，挺起胸膛，在喉咙里压下一串大约是抗议的咕哝，手掌下滑，捏住两瓣圆润挺翘的屁股，肆意揉搓着，又以指尖推开皱褶，试探着陷入柔软而狭窄的穴口。

克拉克短暂地僵了一下，放过了面前可口的胸肌，探手抓过沐浴露瓶子想递过去，然而卡尔强硬地捉住他手腕一拧，反过来把人压到了墙上，蜻蜓点水地亲了他一口，贴着他跪了下去，抬眼无辜地看着暗下来的深蓝双眼，扶着根部一寸一寸地舔上他的“承诺”。

这是他所熟悉的重量和触感，以及较为陌生的角度和更浓郁的味道。他们先前那会儿的半争强斗胜里，这中心被挤在腹肌之间，冷落多时，又湿又硬，卡尔安慰地亲了亲它，张口含住头部细细吮吸，粗糙的舌面碾过敏感的冠状沟和系带，湿热的呼吸撩拨跳动的血管，他握住根部缓缓吞咽，不怀好意地玩弄着鼓胀的双球，贪婪得连克拉克的视线也不放过。

上方的呼吸急促了起来，克拉克半闭着眼睛，表情似欢愉又似折磨，他伸手抓住卡尔的发丝，克制住挺胯猛冲的欲念，而卡尔前后晃动着脑袋，努力放松自己，调整角度，完全吞入，没有呕吐反射的喉咙在异物不自觉的顶弄下蠕动，给予了顶端充足的刺激。

喀啦一声，沐浴露瓶子终于被克拉克捏碎了，但他根本没法分出注意力去在意。一串介于笑声和呻吟之间的震颤充分穿透了口腔中跳动的茎身，卡尔热切地往前推进，深入喉管，把自己埋进麝香和情欲的毛发里。那绝对是常人无法轻易达到的深度，而卡尔感觉——还不错，他动了动喉咙，随即在克拉克哽住的抽气声和头皮拉扯感里被射了满满一嘴。

氪星蛋白的味道是一种古怪的涩甜，有腥味但不重，卡尔在克拉克失神的注视下合嘴吞咽，还伸舌舔干净了嘴角和柱身上的残留，身体力行地证明自己完成了承诺。

被推倒在地上的时候卡尔控制了一下，没有砸出声响，克拉克跨坐在他身上，像是要把他拆吃入腹一样用力地吻他，索取他口中的残余，而卡尔闷笑着迎了上去，回吻的同时试图继续先前未竟的动作——结果摸过去的时候发现克拉克正在背后就着满手的沐浴露扩张自己。

事实证明他们确实是同一个人，总能想到一块去，两声意味微妙不同的笑声消融在唇舌间粘腻的纠缠里，卡尔抚摸着克拉克的后颈，一边吻他的耳垂一边往紧张咬合的穴口里又塞入一根手指，温柔地搅弄着，诱哄克拉克一起开拓柔韧紧致的内壁，一遍遍碾过深处那块令人头皮发麻的区域。

克拉克绷紧肌肉，夹住了卡尔的侧腰，难耐地贴在他身上磨蹭，对来自内部的陌生快感有些无所适从。

卡尔安抚地亲吻着他，一点一点地将他温柔地打开。钢铁之躯不容易受伤，确实，但他们并不是不会觉得不适，而面对克拉克，卡尔有无穷多的耐心。

也许钢铁之躯确实需要双份的努力，但很快——主要是心急——克拉克就开始撑着自己往卡尔的阴茎上坐下去。

那还是——有些太紧了，卡尔绷紧身躯，一手托着克拉克，另一只手继续按揉着穴口周围的肌肉，克拉克皱着眉头，一点点撑起又压下，近乎强硬地容纳了最困难的头部，让它接着破开自己，进入到仿佛内脏都被触及的深度。

肠壁又湿又热，从四面八方紧紧挤压着这外来的硕大，蠕动着，纠缠着，像是要把卡尔的灵魂吸回去一样不知餍足，克拉克短暂地停顿了一会儿，感受着被充实、填满的餍足，随即开始慢慢地上下起伏，逐渐熟悉这陌生的感觉。

卡尔小声地抽着气，竭力控制住自己，任由克拉克自行动作，但没多久那托住克拉克腿根作为缓冲的双手就自有意志地用力把两瓣屁股掰得更开，在每一次压下时挺胯迎上，每一次都狠狠地擦过让克拉克颤抖的那块软肉，急切得仿佛是要重回一体。

冲撞变得又深又重，节奏也快到了常人无法达到的程度，克拉克咬着下唇，抑制住近乎哀鸣的气音，一手撑住卡尔一手用力抚慰着自己的阴茎，一遍遍地让硬实的顶端碾过体内那处又痒又疼又酥又麻的区域，渴求地积攒着稍纵即逝的快感，又恐惧于在过载的边缘挣扎，无法承受更多。

本不被需要的呼吸在狭窄的空间中凌乱交错，几乎快要盖过肉体拍击和搅弄的粘腻水声，但总算还有个人记得他们要保持安静，卡尔翻了个身，强硬地压开克拉克的大腿冲进最深处，几近完全退出再反复连根撞入，同时激烈而狂乱地深吻着他，将所有的呻吟和尖叫吞咽干净。

坚实的腹肌挤压着克拉克的勃起，粗暴地摩擦着底面的每一处敏感，前后一起爆发的快感几乎淹没了他的意识，超人所有的感官此刻都只为这极致的快乐兴奋——那简直太过了。

仿佛时间被迫拉长，卡尔的每一次撞击都变得更加困难，柔韧紧致的肠道跳动着，在他退出时缠绵挽留，进入时又百般排斥，无情地将他挤压逼迫到临界点，仅剩稀薄的一点意识提醒他往后撤去——但克拉克挣扎着像落水者抱住浮木一样手脚并用地困住了他，哑声说：『……我的。』

简直就像超新星在身前爆发，卡尔头晕目眩，无法自控地失陷在紧密包裹住他的柔软和突如其来的紧缩与痉挛之中，一波波精液填满了克拉克的肚子，又被粗大的阴茎堵得严严实实，在腹肌下撑出了一片鼓胀的弧度。

两人的胸腹间一片濡湿，黏答答的精液顺着颤抖的肌肉线条淌下，急切紧拥的力道既甜蜜又疼痛，但却是此刻实在的唯一，他们狂乱地吻住对方，在共至的极乐中交换着呼吸和所有未成形的言语，安静逐渐笼罩了，一时之间便只有两人完全同步的心跳声在耳中振聋发聩。

躺了有一会儿后，瓷砖的硬凉终于引起了克拉克的注意，他动了动腿，放开卡尔，而后两人默契地同时埋头检查了一下地板的完整程度，这才放心地松了一口气。

：：：


	11. 3.4

3.4

第二天，卡尔上班而克拉克飞去了瞭望塔——是的没错，为了报复克拉克拿玛莎压迫他，卡尔不惜自损八百，于是就窝在小格子间里一边听克拉克开会一边，卡文。

——他有写稿子的能力，但他打心底里不乐意，于是就很难写好，而神奇的佩里总能知道手下的人有没有尽力做到最好所以，他努力振作修改，并暗自祈祷老编能大发慈悲。

暴风雨中失事的轮船召唤着超人，卡尔犹豫了一下，放下扯住领带的手，听着克拉克破开风浪捞起落水者，将他们送到邻近的海滩上而后迅速飞走，闪电般接下安全绳断裂的玻璃清洁工。

一上午过去了——小巷里的敲诈勒索，抢劫超市，车祸，家暴，一个能操纵水流的超能力少年意外失控引发了大街上的水管爆裂和半个街区停水，偷窃，骚扰，皇家同花顺越狱被发现于是小规模混战——克拉克就没停下来过，卡尔默默对比了记忆中的数据，这段时间里不幸的总数并不比往常更多，但超人出没的频率极大地增加了——比卡尔预想的要多得多。

也不是说这样有什么不好，更多的人获得了帮助，而且卡尔也在克拉克无暇分心的时候溜出去过。但是——

“克拉克。”关上他们常用来换制服的储物间的门，卡尔在一片昏暗中低声呼唤。他知道克拉克会听见，就像他一直听着克拉克一样。

没过几秒，一道红与蓝的旋风从窗外刮了进来，克拉克揽住卡尔的腰，轻快地吻了他一下，笑得有那么点得意，“需要帮忙吗？把你从写稿地狱里解救出来？”

卡尔当然不会承认是因为心情烦躁得写不下去才叫他来的，“这我可说不准，也许是我想让你从忙得团团转里歇口气呢？”

“没办法，闲不下来嘛。”

卡尔从他头发里拣了片落叶举到两人之间，抬起了一边眉毛，“忙着自动驾驶，哈？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴一笑，“哎呀，被你发现啦。”

“如果你真的不想做这个——作为超人，”卡尔没好气地瞪了他一眼，叹了口气，抬手按住克拉克胸前的巨大家徽，“就停下。我并不是想强迫你改变……不是想让你感到压力。”

克拉克用力摇了摇头，凑近卡尔，仿佛是在分享什么不可告人的秘密，“卡尔，你有没有想过，如果我们不是现在这样，如果我们没有此刻的联系，会发生什么……？”

“别想。”卡尔粗暴地打断他，但是克拉克自顾自地说了下去：“我们总说着有那么一条线，不能跨过，不能触碰，线的另一边可以是任何东西，但唯独不可能是正确——可是我们从没讨论过另一根线……”

“别去想这个，克拉克，别在现在这个状态想这些。那很危险……太危险了。”卡尔移开视线，低声劝阻着，但思维并不是一种能被精密控制的事物，压在心底的想法轻而易举地浮上了脑海，鲜活地像是从未停止思考。

人们并不是只在生命垂危时呼救。

甚至也不止是只为自己呼救。

心怀公义然而无能为力的普通人会将所见的不公捅到网上，要求超人看见，他们会像周日礼拜一样大声祈祷，呼求超人至少掀开罪恶的遮丑布，摧毁结构化、系统化的犯罪。

他们越来越大声地要求超人直接改变这个世界。

校园霸凌。职场性侵。贪污受贿。造假舞弊。勾结诈骗。细数不尽的条目都只是它的冰山一角。

盘根错节的群体性罪恶披着文明的外衣扎根在欣欣向荣的社会中，以权与钱作线，拉扯律法的木偶反绊住司法的手脚。

凭“克拉克”解决这些太慢了，太慢了。即使每一宗报道都能掀倒一大批人送进监狱，这庞然巨网横生枝蔓的速度也比其根叶凋亡的速度更快；即使从古至今遏制它生长的诉求都声如浪涌，它的壮大也同人类的发展一样迅速——到避无可避的最后，社会总是以战争转移矛盾。

而“超人”对此伸手就太危险，太危险了。它的细枝末节看似寻常无比，没有奇装异服的跳梁小丑，只有一个个受害者绝望的哭诉，亦或再也发不出声音，他可以尽可能多地拯救个体，但每一次触及这网络都是拨动那条没那么明显的弹性界线，在这条线的后面，无关善恶，超级英雄与反派都没有意义，而正确与错误在不同地位的人眼中产生分歧。

权力是它的本质，而它亦是人类的本质，有人呼求超人摧毁它，让一切在阳光下运行，但另一些人全神警惕，认定在这条线后面打击错误同样是一种错误——并且他们的想法也不是错误。

更多的人指责超人的援救毫无意义，救得了十个百个救不了所有，而一旦超人真的选择动手开始拯救全部，他们会立刻转头指责超人越线。

所有的声音从未停止。

“可我该如何停止思考，卡尔？除了彻底不再倾听？”

那根线于克拉克而言是另一种意义。

没有超人的这么多年人类过得同样很好，甚至太好，好到能教导出这么好的超人。他们能从环境中学习，改变自己，优化自己，足够勇猛精进，创造出无限的可能性。

没有什么不是克拉克从人类身上学到的——乔纳森与玛莎告诉他爱之所在，教会他公正待人，不欺弱小，不媚横强，他从见义勇为里学到英勇，从历史中读到责任，从最平凡的大众身上发现最伟大的牺牲，在每一颗独一无二的灵魂面前谦卑而立。

人们说超人是希望所在，但超人的希望并非无根浮萍，它正来自人类的本身，是荧火汇聚成的耀眼灯塔。在这之后，反倒是超人的存在给开放答题的文明试卷限定了标准答案，将亿万的可能性收束成一种命运，他成了站在本应无尽的旅程终点前的唯一标杆。辱骂和唾弃无法令超人退缩，但这一疑虑却会让克拉克思索超人存在的必要性。

尽管还有各种不足，但现如今人类已经足够好了，或许他在不知不觉中将自己看得太重，或许世界真的不需要超人，他也是时候退后一步，让到线后了。

“我们做不到——但我们必须做到。”卡尔垂下视线，意识到了自己心底真正的担忧所在，于是回答也更像是在自言自语，“就像我们本来应该成为的那样，互相对立，互相阻碍——保持平衡。”

“一个听起来就不怎么愉快的主意。”克拉克哼了一声，不过随即挤出了些许笑意，“你做我想做的，我做你想做的；你不让我做我想做的，我不让你做你想做的——到头来反而是我们的直觉比哪个脑子都快地得出了结论。”

“也不是那么难捱吧，考虑到我们能从中获得的乐趣……”两个人同时走本来只有一个人的钢丝，互相拉扯或许比互相关照更为合适——脑子里转着发散的念头，卡尔捏了捏克拉克的肩膀，挑眉看着他，“但还是要说，禁止自动驾驶。”

“哼嗯？认真的？”克拉克也挑眉看了回去，两张一模一样的面孔上逐渐浮现出同样的恶作剧神情，“那么禁止不喝咖啡？”

“禁止远离瞭望塔——”“禁止乱写稿件——”“禁止躲开联盟——”“禁止逃避校对——”“禁止心情消沉……”“禁止想法激进……”

压低的声音逐渐消失在满是笑意的唇齿间，细小的呻吟和黏腻的水声将其取而代之。纵情的亲吻无论多少次都不足够，他们忘我地纠缠着，唯独此时此刻才能从双重自抑中解放出些许自己，偷得半分松闲。

甜蜜、火热，亲吻卡尔总是像亲吻一簇锋利的烈焰，无论何时都充满了攻击性，从不屈服。其他时候克拉克会选择退让包容，任由他索取，但不是这次——此刻他以同样尖锐的焦灼回应，以此互相确认，互相平息情绪。

磕碰的眼镜总算让克拉克记起两人所在之处的不合时宜，他克制住升腾而起的另外一种燥热，在无法抑制的渴求前恋恋不舍地退开，并不满足地呼吸着卡尔追逐的气息，差一点点就要重新吻了回去，“……嘿，卡尔，停一停——我们不能，不能在这儿继续……”

卡尔揪着他的披风把他拽了回来，抬手扔开眼镜，挑衅地斜睨了他一眼，“怎么，你觉得我叫你来就是为了谈心？那我还不如选楼顶……”

“我——这不——不行……”完全无法坚定起来的推拒在卡尔贴着克拉克上下其手后彻底消失了，轻薄贴身的制服对此也贡献良多，特别是当卡尔有力的手指顺着腹肌滑下，恶质地揉搓起他滚烫的鼓胀之时。

任何有条理的思绪都飞离了克拉克的脑海，除了屈服于继续亲吻卡尔外一无所剩；他也确实这么干了，按他所思所想地那样下流又彻底地侵占每一个角落，确保这片领地牢牢地打下他的烙印。

卡尔满意地咕哝着，任由克拉克反客为主地把他压在墙上，克拉克注意到了这点，他辗转地含住卡尔的喉结，一边轻轻舔咬一边含混地闷笑，“……你喜欢这个——我压着你。”

——从昨晚他们做了半宿聊了半宿又躺了半宿睡了半宿时他就感觉到了，尤其是当老家小床抗议两个超人的重量而卡尔流畅地捞起克拉克放到身上再自己飘起来时。

对此卡尔只用了一个他曾经用过的词回复他：“……‘我的’。”

“……操。”

这差点让克拉克就此丢盔卸甲——因此当他不甚稳定地崩掉西裤的纽扣，飞速跪下含住卡尔，逼出了对方哽住的叫喊时，也没觉得有什么不好。

他用超出必要的高速舔弄吮吸着卡尔的阴茎，确保猛然迸发的快感阻止他进入放慢世界的高速领域，不得不被迫失陷于被克拉克用嘴飞快操干的境地。

全方位的火热没有死角地包裹住他的滚烫，急速蹿升的火花无情地点燃了每一簇神经，卡尔失控地按住克拉克的头顶，想要阻止但却只是往更深处冲去。克拉克对此全盘接受并更进一步，手指顺着根部从双球间滑入，按压着鼓胀的会阴，施与了同样的高速折磨。

几句没成形的咒骂被卡尔捂在嘴里，破碎成哽咽的呻吟，他几乎是狼狈地射了克拉克一脸，喘息和颤抖都同样剧烈，而当克拉克把他转过来，强势地压在墙上，揉捏着臀瓣借着精液温柔而有力地扩张、推进，冰寒的舌头淫靡地舔舐进去时，他除了全然溃败和无助的乞求外再无所有。

“进来，克拉克——求你，我不能——”他啜泣地低鸣着，被过载的快感搅成一团乱泥，再次硬挺的阴茎在墙皮上不得章法地胡乱摩擦，完全无助于缓解灭顶的渴求。

冰凉的湿滑在他濒临极限时退去，火热的粗大阴茎捅了进来，毫不停留地长驱直入，粗暴地鞭挞着他而这正是他想要的，克拉克伸手握住他的勃起，迎合着抽插的节奏快速撸动，另一只手捂住他的呻吟，伸出手指搅弄着舌头，令他控制不住地啃咬吮吸——这太过了，被压制，被全面掌控，被从上到下地同时攻陷，而这是克拉克——他的半身，他的对称，他永恒孤独笼罩下的另一个自我，汹涌的错乱与爱恋彻底填满了他，让他又急又快地被高潮再一次捕获，射得全身发颤。

克拉克没有停下——尽管控制对他来说越发艰难——他继续榨取着卡尔，从衣领处的肩颈一路吻上耳垂，低声说着关于正确宣誓所有权的话语，但卡尔能感觉到的就只有灼烫着耳廓的热气，以及某种在体内古怪苏醒而后飞速攀升的全新快感，整个世界、整个宇宙都逐渐离他而去，分崩离析彻底湮灭，又在他苦闷的痉挛和爆炸的失陷中被克拉克亲手重建。

“上帝呀……这也太——太——”终于回过神来的卡尔颤抖地喘息着，他最开始拽住克拉克时可没想到会是这样惊天动地的高潮，而面前这堵可怜的白墙居然保持了完好无损简直堪称一个奇迹。

“太棒了？太令你喜爱？”克拉克窃笑着找回纽扣和眼镜，替他穿好衣服，卡尔转过身来扯着他恶狠狠地亲吻——但是——

“操你的克拉克！”“唔唔，注意语言——晚上等我回来再给你清理……”

克拉克暗示地舔了舔嘴唇，开始整理自己。卡尔气得呼吸一窒，僵硬地感受着温凉的液体一点一点淌向出口——诚然，他可以凭超人的控制力过完剩下半天，但，再说一次，他最开始拽住克拉克时可没想到会有这样的走向……

“操你的克拉克！今晚给我洗干净屁股等着！我他X……”后面的威胁被笑容得意的克拉克吻掉了，只依稀漏出来“下不了床”、“只能飘着走”几个词，而卡尔吻回去的力道甚至足以在他们身上造成淤青。

“你猜怎么着？我、很、期、待……”远方的火灾召唤着超人，克拉克依依不舍地放开彼此，最后又亲了一口才从窗户飞走，徒留卡尔暴躁地在储物间里咬牙切齿——以及一个随后浮现的无声微笑。

：：：


	12. 4.1

4.1

就一名面对真实外星人的NASA骨干而言，这位联络人在大屏幕上紧张得很克制。

“……这是我们观测土星B环时意外拍摄到的影像——明显的人造物痕迹，换算过来大约是1小时前发生的事——往回追溯到了异常的移动轨迹，我们的人推测是某种失事坠毁，但也不能排除是入侵或者……”

“1小时前，超人已经出发前往土星环查看，如果有任何新情况，我们会及时更新通知。”绿皮红眼的火星人放慢了语速，意图安抚。

「可以告诉NASA确实是外星飞船失事。/疑惑/考虑/」超越光速的实时心灵通讯里传来了超人的讯息，「它们的语言还没被联盟数据库破译出来……不过至少它们说得很大声，或者说，‘很响亮’？/无奈/安抚/」

荣恩转述了超人发来的情报，可以看到屏幕对面的人明显松了一口气，主要是因为这是“超人说的”。

「……有结果了，它们自称电极人，用光线交流……拉奥，我都想过我还有靠眼睛发光说话的一天。/谨慎/专注/」

NASA断线后，蝙蝠侠便从某个隐蔽的角落中突然冒了出来，敲打着键盘指挥联盟的仪器更仔细地观察土星，荣恩看了他一眼，将他也接入通讯。

「侦查一下它们的目的，超人。地球以及整个太阳系都算是宇宙边陲，没有外星人会无缘无故到这儿来。/无/」

「放松，蝙蝠侠，/无奈/，它们并不属于我们的宇宙，而是来自外层空间。它们的飞船在跃迁时发生了故障，意外脱出了轨道，被甩进了我们这层宇宙。/专注/」

「‘意外’……唔，统计表明，我们遇到的绝大多数意外最后都会被证明是早有预谋。/无/」

「但也不能因此放过任何误判的可能性不是吗？/温和/轻笑/，帮我接通昆腾博士，问问他愿不愿意帮帮这队来自外空间层的落难外星人。/严肃/诚恳/」

「接手了卡德摩斯绝大部分资产的里欧·昆腾？/无/」惯常的怀疑像地下暗河一样悄然在思绪深处流淌，荣恩隐约感知到了这一点，但那是他礼貌不去触及的领域，就像他容忍蝙蝠侠在心灵通讯中竖起尖刺——尽管超人远在80光分以外的土星而蝙蝠侠就坐在他身旁，但荣恩确实感到了强烈相反的距离错位感。

「我们讨论过这个问题了，我相信昆腾。/坚定/。我猜他肯定不愿意错过接触外层空间的机会，特别是在他正在研究下层空间的时候。/微笑/」

地月通讯的延迟还没到无法忍受的程度，就如超人所言，昆腾欣然同意了接纳电极人和帮忙维修飞船的请求，蝙蝠侠实在不能确定到底该更恼火哪一点——超人的轻信还是昆腾那刺瞎双眼的彩虹色渐变外套，亦或是他也没有更好的安置方法。

“超人！”

像一团奔放燃烧的火焰似的，昆腾大踏步地迎了出来，面上带着和煦的笑容倾身致意，也像火光一样让自己的存在毫不费力地充满了这片空间，“欢迎来到新生的P.R.O.J.E.C.T.，尽管我们离走上正轨还有一些距离——”

他挥了挥手杖，两列绿发绿肤、身着洁白实验室紧身衣的青年男女自他身后鱼贯而出，安静而有条不紊地接手了超人和绿灯侠放下的一摊子事物。

“——但我仍然要说我对您的谢意无论多少次也难以言尽——”

“请不必如此，昆腾先生，这次本就是你帮了我们大忙——”

“……唔，他们还说我们‘衣着浮夸’……”哈尔小声嘀咕着，显然是对着昆腾的外套和媒体的双标滥调牙疼——但这里可是月球，再小声的嘀咕都不是只有超级听力的那一位才听得见。

昆腾微微侧身，再次优雅地行了一礼，“荣幸至极，灯侠，无论是在地球内外，您的传奇建树都广为众人传颂。”

哈尔的牙疼变成了另外一种，但绿灯军团的知识储备在他们与电极人的交流和应对各式外星种族突发状况时都必不可缺，也比瞭望塔的数据库强了不止一点，这也是他刚从OA回来就被抓了壮丁的原因。

好在这时候芙洛拉——那队俊美男女中的一个——走了过来，询问更细致的安顿注意事项，灯侠立刻责无旁贷地跟了过去，指挥这群比扎罗工程师搭建适合电极人生存的环境以代替破损的逃生舱和绿光具现化出来的护罩。

昆腾专注地看了那光芒闪耀、“谈话”相当顺利的一角好一会儿才回过神来，歉意地笑了笑，随即邀请超人参观这座自卡德摩斯遗骨上浴火重生的前沿基地。

最大的半掩穹顶下，脚手架与发射架簇拥着一尊宏伟的造物，模块化的可抛结构正在作最后的组装，部分还未涂装的表面在明亮的灯光下反射着冷厉的色泽，这就是天才富豪发明家里欧·昆腾力排众议，坚持在低重力的月球上建起P.R.O.J.E.C.T.的原因之首——“雷·布莱伯利号，当代科技最尖端的结晶，尽管无法与您相比，但这就是现如今人类所能打造的最好的‘汤匙’了！”

“带回满满一汤匙太阳”，是里欧·昆腾在回答有关雷·布莱伯利号的采访时最爱提到的愿景，与这万众瞩目的首次载人探日计划相伴的则是一次次发布会上宣告的材料学和工程学的重大突破，考虑到卡德摩斯以生物科技为主的发展方向，还有新立项的拓展宇宙边界的内外层空间预备研究，只能说天才就是可以跨界多栖，为所欲为了。

“这真的是非常了不起的工程。”超人笑着点了点头，话语中满是期许，“我很高兴，类似卡德摩斯这样的技术被用于造福人类而不是投入军备竞赛，P.R.O.J.E.C.T.的表现也一次次地证明了与你合作是我们做出的最正确的选择，昆腾博士。”

：：：

结束月球上的安排，从鳞次栉比的大楼之间绕回来后已经是北美的午夜，公寓没亮灯，卡尔以为克拉克早已睡下，因此当房门咔拉一声打开，楼道里暗淡的声控灯映照出他人类兄弟疲惫的身形时，正要爬窗进来的外星人委实吓了一跳。

卡尔将消防梯上无意撞歪的钢筋掰了回去，唤了对方一声以示提醒，顺手摁亮全屋子的灯并换下制服，冰箱里的披萨进了微波炉，炉子热起牛奶，浴缸也开始装水，最后他终于停下来靠在厨房门边上，纵容地听着克拉克一边打哈欠一边口齿不清地跟他问好。

“最近挺忙的，嗯？”

“新南区那边如火如荼……佩里让我们跟紧点。”

新南区的全名是大都会-哥谭联合开发科技产业园区，落址两城之间曾经的斯特里克岛、现今的希望岛群（单是争论要不要给这地方改名就瘫痪了推特一次），旨在深入联合两座姊妹城市，培养科研创业的新生血液和提供更多的就业岗位（顺带一提，哥谭那边坚持认为前缀应该用“哥谭-大都会联合”）。

“星辰研究所，艾恩斯工业，韦恩科技，莱克斯科技，奎恩科技，帕尔默实验室，伊沃实验室……这么多公司围着它团团转，还真看不出来它能消停下来的原因。”卡尔啃着苹果，略带讥讽地哼了一声。

——那原因确实无人不知。

——天穹落火，大地破碎，一位神曾在此为人类死去又复生，信他的人视此为新世代的耶路撒冷、梵蒂冈，憎他的人鄙夷这索多玛、蛾摩拉，但无论如何，没有人能否认这片土地承载的重负。

“……我倒宁愿你更在意、更生气一些。”克拉克叹了口气，没能抵抗住把自己贴过去的冲动。

他的氪星兄弟总是很温暖，阳光和臭氧和草木的气味闻起来也很棒，克拉克深深地埋在卡尔颈窝里，应和着他沉缓起伏的呼吸和心跳，反复告诉自己这胸膛从不曾支离破碎、流干鲜血——有时他会觉得他已经快要成功忘记那种痛楚。

卡尔对这话反倒不乐意了。他心里是挺讨厌自己被人跟宗教联系得太紧，也不怎么欣赏那帮资本们大张旗鼓地做事，但他更恼火的是他的死带给克拉克、带给所有亲朋好友们的伤痛，这总让他拧起眉头，对自己特别烦躁。

“好了，好了，别担心，我在这儿，好好活着呢。”他无奈拍了拍怀里跟他一样宽阔的肩背，略微用了些力抱紧克拉克，就好像这又是一个他们童年共度的可怖雷雨夜。

——那些电闪雷鸣大雨瓢泼的夜晚在他的幼年记忆中总是特别清晰，每一次都让他想起他的飞船着陆时也是这样的雨夜，漆黑的天幕倾泻着暴怒的洪水，时不时就被尖锐的闪电劈开又眼前一黑，低压压的雷云轰隆作响，暗光翻腾仿佛其中孕育的灾厄就要破茧而出，像布莱尼亚克的毁灭方队一样降临大地……

微波炉应景地叮了一声乍响，牛奶也咕噜咕噜冒起泡来，但没人想打破这令他们感觉完整的时刻，就连宇宙都觉得自个该在这时停止运转——只除了克拉克的胃对此有不同意见。

一眨眼，这奔波劳累了一整天的记者就落到了餐桌前，被诱人的食物香气团团包围，卡尔又从冰箱里挑了两只橘子坐在他旁边，仔细地剥了起来，“吃饭，洗澡，睡觉。这就是你今天最后的日程了。”

“明天是周六……”象征性地抗议了一下，克拉克也没忘伸手摁平卡尔不自觉皱起的眉头——这可比填饱自己肚子要紧多了。

“要不是周六我还不乐意安排你呢。”卡尔哼笑了一声，塞了他一瓣橘子，“还记得我们跟卡拉和凡约好了明天出去野营吗？”

“唔嗯可嗯唔忘嗯！”克拉克吞了口牛奶，重新说了一遍，“怎么可能会忘记！”

“那就好，凡可是很期待跟他最喜欢的克拉克叔叔出去玩的——他都被卡拉逮住要现在就飞过来了。”不再是-最后的-氪星之子歪了歪头，挤眉弄眼地转述着那边的状况。

“听起来更像是你在期待他被卡拉修理一顿。”克拉克白了他一眼，收拾好盘子转进了厨房。

关于卡拉和养孩子这事的关系，最委婉的描述都是“还有极大进步空间”。在凡还小的时候，出于一些无可奈何的复杂原因，超级女侠不得不频繁穿梭于现代和三十一世纪之间，凡就只能托付给她唯一信任的堂弟卡尔；而后来尽管卡拉已经不再那样忙碌，凡也没能再跟她亲近起来，更别提卡拉还有从未来带回来的教官习性和军事行会养出的暴脾气——他俩现在能在一个屋檐下生活全都得归功于肯特家的良好家教。

“真正的男子汉，应该勇于面对无法抗拒的命运，”卡尔跟了上去，再次杵在了厨房门边上，一本正经地点着头，用超人的声线和剧透为自己增加说服力，“即便面对的是在三十一世纪名号如雷贯耳的‘军团铁手’也不能屈服……”

：：：


	13. 4.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nc-17注意。

4.2

“给我滚回去吃屁吧！你们这些臭狗屎！”伴随着越来越大的枪林弹雨和连绵爆炸声，哈尔的怒骂逐渐接近了这处临时搭建的急救台。

昆腾冷静地打开医用电锯，在低沉的蜂鸣声中果断切向超人胸前张牙舞爪的乌黑藤蔓——不出所料又令人恼怒的火花四溅与锯齿崩飞，手边能找到的最后一件利器也报废了。

“昆腾先生，这是您要的液氮。拆除冷却系统将导致本实验区的主核动力炉和备用炉在约90分钟后过热损毁……”

“那不是问题，爱葛莎。如果没法现在就唤醒超人，那我们恐怕连90分钟都坚持不到了。”

仿佛是要为他的判断作注脚似的，穹顶猛然炸开，摔下来一只骂骂咧咧又飞速反扑的大号萤火虫。即使骁勇善战如灯侠也难以对抗一整支从外层空间突袭而至的武装无人机舰队，更别提此地另一位更强大的战力还因保护昆腾而不慎缺席。

碎裂的建渣在月球的低重力下缓缓坠落，给人一种时间都变慢了的错觉——但里欧·昆腾深知实情并非如此：与时间一同流逝的，还有在力场控制下依然不断逃逸的珍贵空气。滴答作响的死亡倒计时无情地悬在每一个人头顶。

“您没戴呼吸器也没穿防寒服，昆腾先生，理论上不建议您亲自进行这种违规危险操作……”

“如果事事都依理论，那人类现在都还在非洲大草原上追逐羚羊呢。”昆腾咧了咧嘴，略微后退，将高压瓶的喷嘴口对准那朵扭曲的恶花，拧开了阀门。

：：：

“早啊，阳光。”

刚醒未醒之时就听到了身旁音色悦耳的甜蜜问候，克拉克没睁眼，一边打着呵欠一边朝声音的源头蠕动，把自己埋进了卡尔温暖又好闻的怀抱里。

“……你也早。”他嘟囔着蹭了蹭发痒的脸颊，向黑甜的眠意再次投降，但没一会儿就又被耳畔恼人的酥痒打扰，于是半睁开眼睛，疑问地“嗯？”了一声。

“今天禁止赖床，懒虫。”手指眷恋地抚过克拉克的鬓角与耳发，卡尔低下头，轻声提醒了今天重要的日程。

“噢。”人类眨眨眼，终于彻底清醒过来，抬头浅浅地吻了吻在晨光中微笑的爱人，随即打算翻滚起身——却发现自己依然被禁锢在无可撼动的臂膀里，“卡尔？”

“太敷衍了。”外星人佯装委屈地抗议着，毫不犹豫地倾身消弭了两人之间最后那点距离。

小小的微笑刚爬上克拉克嘴角就被卡尔强势地吞掉了，但震颤的笑声还是从辗转胶合的唇舌之间漏出了一些。无法自抑的喜爱充满了胸口，克拉克纵容地任由卡尔攻城略地，让自己沉浸在这短暂的只属于他们两人的晨光里。

“好啦好啦，我们真的该起来了。”借着换气的缘由艰难分开，克拉克恋恋不舍地又啄了卡尔两口，终于用上认真的力气想要离开床铺。

——然而有所预谋的某氪星人毫不费力地压制了他的努力，还得寸进尺地卡进他两腿之间，笑容无耻得一本正经，“就算是‘起来’，也要讲个先来后到呀……”

温暖的大腿挨蹭着克拉克半硬的晨勃，而他也很难忽视戳在他腹股沟那儿的卡尔的滚烫——要不是升腾的热意让他突然口干舌燥，克拉克差点就要被气笑了。

“没门……我警告你，我绝对不要带着一身气味去见唔唔——”

浅浅的亲吻阻止不了克拉克的喋喋不休，卡尔轻咬了他一下，放过与唇瓣的流连嬉戏，让舌头长驱直入，碾过舌下的黏膜，以手指亵玩的灵活逗弄着软肉，吞掉了所有话音与呻吟。

“真的、真的、不行吗……？”他后退了一点留出呼吸的空间，睁大湛蓝的双眼，一下一下轻啄着克拉克的下唇，祈问的低语状似天真又饱含情欲，光裸的大腿贴着人类昂扬的中心滑上去，让膝盖不轻不重地抵着它研磨起来，激起身体主人一连串更急促的呼吸与战栗。

几小时前才度过的欢愉轻易地唤醒了身体的记忆，沉重而钝感的神经则渴求着更多更深的刺激，克拉克哀鸣了一声，恼恨于自己从来都没法真的拒绝卡尔，只能恶声恶气地揪住他吻了回去，“行啊，可以啊……转过去，我要上你。”

连眼睛都没眨一下，卡尔飞快地抱着他翻了个身，笑得眉眼弯弯，“只要你想。”

有那么一刻，克拉克感觉自己好像上当了——但是，唉，当你美味可口的超级爱人乖巧地躺在你身下邀请你来上他时，除了把他操进床垫之外还有什么可想的呢？

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，眯着眼盯了卡尔好一会儿，差点看得人脸上笑容都快挂不住了才慢条斯理地俯下身啃他的脖子，一只手与他十指相扣压在头顶，另一只手则滑下胸口，让掌下的身躯因逡巡的方向而振奋。

“我感觉你刚才……像是在想怎么吃了我……”卡尔舒展身体让两人贴得更紧，随性地让空余的手掌在怀里温暖的身躯上游走，克拉克的气息温柔地萦绕在鼻间，就像他沉甸甸的重量一样令他安心。

“是啊，我是很想再对你生气一点的……”感觉到卡尔调整了感官的灵敏程度，克拉克舔着他的耳垂低声说着，手下的动作变得细致起来，“但你实在是太可爱了……”

“如果说这话的不是你……”卡尔呻吟了一声，恶意地往上挺了两下，半是提醒半是催促——让克拉克占据主动总是一场甜蜜的酷刑，随着年岁的增长，他越发擅长用细微的动作调动氪星人全部的感官，让瞬间的快感被拉长成极致的折磨——倒不是说他没有对此甘之如饴。

“那你就该忏悔怎么能让别人看到你这样子了。”克拉克不满地拍了他一下，力道比他想的更重了一些，于是引来卡尔满足的窃笑。

带着一丝懊恼的歉意，克拉克一路蹭到下面，咬住腹肌轻轻磨牙，让舌头绕着肚脐打转戳刺，紧绷的大腿在他的揉捏下屈服，又在他握住卡尔湿淋淋的阴茎在颈边上下滑动时虚弱地颤抖。

手下的身躯叹息着绷紧了，卡尔在床单上凌乱扭动，深陷于情欲攀升时带来的感官快乐，克拉克再次长长地舔过柱身，张大嘴含住头部，舌尖重重地碾过沟壑与皱褶，品尝着卡尔咸苦的前液与无法自抑的挺进。纯然的愉悦冲刷着身体，沉积在他同样硬挺的阴茎里，克拉克用力吮吸着，手指从鼓胀的双球之间滑下，带着湿滑的前液向紧闭的小口探入了一根指节。

温热的软肉紧紧地包裹住手指，卡尔的阴茎因这刺激抽动了一下，流出了更多的液体，他挺起臀部，呻吟着要求克拉克直接进来、他不会受伤。但克拉克同每一次一样坚决地无视了他，只是带着满手的润滑剂细致开拓着，像是他手下的并不是坚不可摧的钢铁之躯一样。

“拜托了……就，进来吧，克拉克……”太过温柔的动作对于这样灵敏的感官本就是一种折磨，卡尔仰起头，在克拉克亲昵舔吻大腿内侧时颤抖，在他含住一边阴囊吮吸逗弄时从喉咙里哽住呻吟，而克拉克含混地安抚着他，加进去一根手指，享受着扩张卡尔时满足的快乐。

在卡尔喃喃威胁着要自己动手骑上来的时候克拉克起身摁住了他的手腕，因这默许的动作，他的胸膛高高挺起，泛着薄红的皮肤像流水一样起伏舒展开来，随着喘息微微颤抖。克拉克吻上了近在眼前的胸口，舌头打着转在光洁的皮肤上留下晶亮的水痕，叼起乳头舔吻的动作像小猫一样轻柔，但手指在肠道里的揉按抽插却是毫不留情的深重和激烈。

后穴里又湿又热，泥泞一片，饱受折磨的腺体驱使着穴口张合翕动，将颤抖传递到腿根，阴茎跳动着淌出小股小股的前液，压制住他分开的大腿开始变得费力——已经是很明显的信号了，不过今天也并非是他们精心策划的游戏之夜，没有克制到极限的必要，克拉克撤出手指，推着卡尔翻身趴好，换上他自己冷落已久的硬挺。

“……你就非要……这么干不是？”相对来说，卡尔更加偏爱正面位，但他也懒得转头瞪回去，只是温顺地趴跪在床上，让克拉克毫不费力地插进来、填满他，为这充实的满涨感呻吟叹息。

“我说过了……‘转过去，我要上你’……”一边复述一边狠狠地撤出又撞入，克拉克扶住卡尔的腰，带着笑意俯身温柔地亲吻他的脊背与肩骨，身下的动作则是与之相反的迅猛。

——那就是最好以及更好的一切了，扩张时累积的快感被飞速点燃，又酸又软又麻的快意层层逼近，被打开、被进入、被触及最深的内里，卡尔低吟着，深深地塌下腰，让克拉克更深更重地撞击进来，让粗硬的阴茎一遍遍摩擦着酥痒难耐的软肉，生出更多渴求的快感。

“操，就是这样——干我……”他沉陷在浪潮拍击的欲河里，扭动着迎合向每一次狠力的抽插，克拉克忍不住伸手抓住这两片紧致厚实的臀肉，肆意揉捏，抚摩推挤着好让自己在这天堂一般湿滑软热的甬道内进出得更加顺畅。

肿胀的阴茎反复撑开冲入鲜红的环状肌肉，水淋淋的内壁紧致又弹性十足，甜蜜的软肉一次次地在他退出来时将他黏腻地吸住，冲进去的时候又百般阻挠，沉重的坠感堆积在下腹，引发了一阵又一阵触电般的战栗，摇摇欲坠的快感浪潮仿佛随时就要崩塌爆炸。

像是要弥补卡尔无法用力拥抱的那些分量，克拉克紧紧地将他按进怀里，握住他的手与他一起抚慰快意满盈的勃起，卡尔难耐地弓起脊背与他贴得更近，酸胀的痒意不知不觉蔓延开来，倏忽间占据了整个脑海，极致的快感从下身，从阴茎，从克拉克与他相贴的每一寸皮肤里传来，他为此头晕目眩，呻吟高亢，在急迫的渴求中迎向了汹涌冲刷的高潮。

滚烫的喘息在耳边破碎，卡尔在深重的撞击中射得满腿都是，柔软的甬道无法自抑地痉挛着，在挽留与抗拒之间剧烈绞动，克拉克没有停下撸动和越发困难的抽插，卡尔喜欢这个，在高潮之上榨出更尖锐的快感，而幸或不幸的是，他现在可以更好地给予。

他退开一些，给卡尔翻了个身而后再次狠重地插了进去，将干哑的“不别停”哽在了他的喉咙里，颤抖的腿根被压到胸口，肿胀搏动的阴茎反复撑开敏感柔软的小口，抵住抽搐的腺体碾磨，卡尔高高地仰起头，像是猎物臣服露出弱点一样献出不断呜咽的修长脖颈，蛊惑着克拉克——去压制他，掌控他，驯服他，将他拆吃入腹而后重建，让他们彻彻底底融为一体。

：：：


End file.
